


俘虜

by lecitron



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecitron/pseuds/lecitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>距離上一次更新竟然已經兩年之久，我真是對不起先生和Benni和足球之神啊！(？) <br/>重起爐灶，除了新寫的章節，也把重新修過的舊稿子以及豆瓣封鎖的部分完整的貼在這邊。雖然家庭及工作的忙碌使我依然說不準未來更新的時間表，然而基於對故事人物的責任，我會盡力的給先生及小Benni一個結局。<br/>謝謝，也非常歡迎您給我任何意見。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 距離上一次更新竟然已經兩年之久，我真是對不起先生和Benni和足球之神啊！(？)   
> 重起爐灶，除了新寫的章節，也把重新修過的舊稿子以及豆瓣封鎖的部分完整的貼在這邊。雖然家庭及工作的忙碌使我依然說不準未來更新的時間表，然而基於對故事人物的責任，我會盡力的給先生及小Benni一個結局。  
> 謝謝，也非常歡迎您給我任何意見。

生在這個時代，有飯吃、能活命就是好事。Benedikt一直是這麼想的。因此當他與其餘的殘兵敗卒落入敵軍手中，像牲畜一樣被趕到營地旁關著等待發落時，他並不像其他和他差不多年齡的人那樣害怕甚至小聲地哭泣起來。

只要不被絞死或砍頭，做個奴隸也沒有什麼，反正兩國征戰這麼多年，平民的生活早已和生靈塗炭沒有什麼區別。成年的男人差不多快死盡死絕了，只要是有點力氣跟個頭的男孩子，即使是像Benedikt這樣尚未發育完成的少年也是徵兵的對象。好不容易打了勝仗、捕獲了這麼一群俘虜，無論是充軍或著發配到各地為奴都有好處，他們不會被輕易地處決的。

「我爺爺說多蒙國的軍人都是心狠手辣的瘋子，我們一定會被折磨死的，一定會的。」旁邊一個男孩邊啜泣邊說。Benedikt記得這傢伙跟自己是同年生的，被半強迫送進軍中之前剛過十七歲生日。「我寧可在戰場上被一劍刺死也不要活受罪，神啊，求您讓我痛痛快快的死去……」

Benedikt扭過頭想叫他閉嘴，空氣中越來越濃厚的食物香氣轉移了他的注意力。他吞了吞口水，胃腸蠢動著，四下張望尋找著味道的來源，剛看到在不遠處的帳棚頂上飄著陣陣煙霧，刷的一聲，熱辣的劇痛立刻籠罩了Benedikt的左肩，疼的他馬上紅了眼睛。

「把頭低下！不准東張西望！」一個聲音吼道，大概是在他們這票戰俘旁監視的士兵之一，將剛剛抽打過Benedikt的馬鞭往木樁上又劈了一下。Benedikt低垂著頭，不停吸氣，一滴眼淚掉進腳邊的泥土裡。

四周的人聲變得更加嘈雜，看來多蒙軍已經準備好要開飯了，不知道他們有沒有機會吃點殘羹剩粥。清早起來喝的那碗湯早就消化殆盡了，Benedikt難過的想。

而且飄在他周圍的這股香味真是像極了母親所做的燉菜。

『只要活著就有希望，Benni，一定要活著回來。』

Benedikt緊緊地閉著眼，水滴順著眼角流到鼻尖匯成了搖搖欲墜的圓珠。也許是飢餓和疲累再加上肩膀上新鮮的鞭痕，過去只要一合上眼就會浮現腦海的家園景象變得好模糊，連母親和妹妹的樣貌都是一團朦朧的霧。

也許只是他開始頭暈了而已。

他想跪到地上去歇一下，又怕這樣一來那鞭子會再次往自己身上招呼。

馬匹粗重的鼻息聲逐漸接近他們這個角落，Benedikt小心翼翼地抬頭，滿眼的深栗色和一只滿是泥污的長靴。他沒敢再往上看，只是望著馬蹄和它們踏出來的印子發怔。

馬上的人跳了下來，帶血的手套掐住Benedikt的脖子，逼得他仰起臉，直視那張毫無表情的臉。

Benedikt眼睛半睜半閉，恍惚間也沒完全看清那人的長相，只記得一片雜亂的鬍渣和濃眉下深不見底的眼睛。對方鬆了手，接著一種陌生的冰涼感滑進Benedikt的頸間。起先他還以為那是刀刃，後來才發現那是一條不知是銀還是鐵的鏈子，末端掛著一把鑰匙。

那隻血腥氣極重的手又摸上了他，這回揪著他的頭髮，左拉右扯，像買賣牲口前檢查是否有缺陷一般，放手的時候又拂了下他前額的碎髮，在眉骨上留下一道血跡。

三天後進了多蒙都城的大門，Benedikt才約略猜到他被套上那鏈子的用意。其他的俘虜仍然跟著軍隊行動，他被單獨抓了出來，依然疲憊不堪的雙腳踉蹌地走過不知幾條街道，最後來到一座宅邸的後門，守衛接收了他，將他關進一個除了一道小如鼠洞的氣窗以外什麼也沒有的房間。

他沒有力氣去猜想這是為了什麼，他太餓，過去幾天他只啃過兩塊比拳頭還小得多的軍糧，還在發育的身體和嬰兒一樣難以忍受飢餓。他不在乎什麼狗屁尊嚴，身在敵國的俘虜何來尊嚴，但問題是囚禁他的暗室外頭似乎一個人也沒有，他想乞求也求助無門。

Benedikt倚著門邊的牆坐下，望著從縫隙透近來的微弱光線，期盼會有人記得給他送點東西來吃。比方說，那個用鏈子標記他的男人──Benedikt猜想他應該是多蒙軍中的某個將領──不可能只是為了把他餓死而送來這裡。

他下意識地抓住躺在胸口的那把鑰匙，和背靠著的石牆一樣冷硬，和那個男人的眼神一樣冰涼。

可能人在飢腸轆轆的時候覺得時間過的特別慢，Benedikt一再試著逼自己睡著未果，又等不到任何人出現，他站起身來繞著屋內兜圈子，也許用盡了力氣他就能沈沈地睡過去，醒來後眼前就會擺著他的下一頓飯。

幸運的是，他只繞了兩圈便聽見門外傳來聲音，鎖鏈刮著門板嘩啦啦地響。

來人的穿著已不是戎裝，大概是這宅子裡的僕役，令人失望的是這人兩手空空，一言不發，只是擺手示意Benedikt跟他走。

和建築物本身的寬敞比較之下，屋中的陳設顯得有些太過簡單而且陳舊，但即使是沒怎麼見過世面的Benedikt也能看得出來這些簡約中自有一番氣派的家具與裝潢應該不是尋常的富人所能擁有的。

這宅子的主人打算讓他留在這裡為奴嗎？Benedikt一邊走一邊偷偷地打量周遭，覺得留在這地方倒也不是太糟。

領路的人彎進一條僻靜的走廊，推開某扇不特別起眼的門，卻只是站在一旁不往裡面走，作了個『請進』的手勢。

Benedikt遲疑地停在原地，手足無措。那僕人也不心急，像木樁一樣文風不動，不看Benedikt一眼。他只得獨自踏進門裡，被壁爐烤得乾燥且溫暖的空氣剛包圍住他，木門便立刻喀噠一聲關緊了。

這是一間臥房，擺設與房子的其他部分同樣簡單，唯有正中央那張躺上五個人也綽綽有餘的四柱大床讓整個空間顯得不那麼空蕩，不過Benedikt的眼裡除了壁爐邊的小桌子之外什麼也看不見。

一籃麵包，還有那盤子裡的……他發誓那是一塊羊肉派，僅僅是香味就令人為之昏眩。

Benedikt飛快地衝到桌邊，想伸手又害怕一時莽撞會害自己被鞭子抽個半死。他瞪著那金黃香郁的肉派，感覺整個身體都在尖叫著要他動手。

就讓他們打吧，吃飽了才有力氣挨打。Benedikt抓起湯匙挖出一大塊往嘴巴送，不及咬嚼便囫圇吞下肚去，接著又挖了兩匙把嘴巴塞的滿滿的。

所謂天堂大概也不過就是這樣。他困難地動著嘴巴，發出小聲而滿足的呻吟。

「看來我又忘了吩咐他們給你東西吃。」

不知從哪裡冒出來的男聲嚇掉了Benedikt手裡的湯匙，他掩住泛著油膩的嘴巴，驚恐地尋找聲音的來源。

原來房間另一邊還有扇用簾幕遮蓋的門，一個身穿黑色便袍的陌生男人站在那裡，表情淡漠地看著他。

不對，那眉眼，那鬍子的形狀……

那個給他套上鏈子的軍官。

「過來。」那男人說，溼漉漉的捲髮還在滴水，淌上暴露在外的胸膛。「幹完活，那桌東西都是你的。」

 

＃

 

中產階級的Höwedes家固然無法與真正的上層社會家庭比肩，至少足夠讓Benedikt過上優裕的少爺生活，只是兩年來因為戰亂而被迫親自下地勞作的日子已經將他骨子裡嬌生慣養的脾性消磨掉了大半，很多以前在他看來十分重要、不可或缺的原則，如今甚至比不上幾個新鮮的雞蛋。

Benedikt緊張地把雙手放在乾淨不到哪裡去的褲管上擦拭，一步步走到那人面前。

「先生要我做什麼？」幸好他的聲音還算鎮定，不像身體那樣微微地發著抖。

那人沉默片刻，濃茶色的眼睛將他從上到下掃了一遍，接著轉過身。「進來。」

Benedikt依言跟著走進去，原來是洗浴用的房間，瀰漫著水池散出的熱氣與花草香。他忽然想起還在家的時候，即使生活越來越不容易，妹妹仍然盡力地維持住屋後花園的一小部分，製作乾燥的薰香花草，讓家中始終飄散著和過去一樣的芬芳──

一股外力壓上他的背，Benedikt還沒回神就摔進了水裡。

他掙扎著爬了起來，差點滑了一跤，黑髮男人蹲在池邊看著他狼狽地抹眼睛，深刻但表情單一的五官多了幾分類似笑意的東西。

「瞧你髒成這樣，從身上洗出半斤泥巴都不意外。」那人邊說邊站起來，從牆上取下一件深藍色的袍子，扔在池邊。「動作快點。」

Benedikt愣了下，正要走回房間的男人眼角餘光瞥見沒有反應的他，立刻皺眉道：「難不成要我幫你洗？」

Benedikt慌忙搖頭，快手快腳地除去項鍊以外的一切衣物，抓起散發牛奶與蜂蜜香味的肥皂往身上抹，雖然心裡仍然是一大堆的問號，卻忍不住暗暗感激這個或許已經可以稱為他的主人的男人。他有輕微的潔癖，而軍中的生活條件自然無法允許他保持原本的習慣，他根本不敢去想上一次洗澡──用的還是寒冷的井水──是什麼時候的事了。看來這男人打算讓自己跟在身邊為僕，當然得先打理乾淨才行。

心情不覺好了起來，Benedikt嘴角抿起久違的笑。他本就是個單純而容易滿足的人，混著浴油的熱水又幾乎把他多日以來的疲憊都洗淨了。他伸手小心地將肥皂泡撫過左肩的鞭痕時，發現那個人還站在門口，一言不發，沈靜得近乎木然的眼睛地將他所有動作盡收眼底。

Benedikt不自在地轉開目光，放鬆的肌肉又收緊了，一心只想趕快結束沐浴穿上衣服。

「今晚廚房要做燉牛肉。」黑髮男人忽然說道。

所以……要讓他去幫忙宰牛嗎？Benedikt不解地抬頭，卻見那人朝他走來，扯開腰間鬆垮的繫帶，黑色的絨質袍子順著光裸的身體滑到了滿是水漬的地面，立刻濕了一大片。男人不予理會，在池邊坐下，隨即跳進了水中。

「我說了，幹完活才有東西吃。」那人說，雙掌扶上Benedikt瘦而窄的腰肢，一手動作嫻熟地往後摸過去，握住結實的臀肉，輕輕捏了一把。

「先生──」Benedikt幾乎是倉惶地叫了出聲，腰上的那幾根手指用力一擰，讓他閉了嘴。

男人的眼光從他的嘴唇移到溼淋淋的脖子，然後停在肩頭上的一小片斑點上，專注的像在研究繪畫中的某個細節。「我叫Mats。」

Benedikt聽過這個名字，事實上每一個蓋爾軍都應當聽過。不只是因為他出身權傾朝野的軍人世家Hummels一族──墨水般濃黑的捲髮是他們的標誌──以及他帶給蓋爾軍的那些慘重失利，更多是源自於他喜歡從戰俘中物色男寵、再一個個將他們玩到殘廢甚至性命不保的傳聞。

Mats的手和池水一樣暖熱，但Benedikt只感覺到某種寒意從脊骨流往四肢。

「先生，求求你……」他往後退，Mats懶懶地眨了眨眼，稍一使勁便將他緊繃的背部壓上池壁，髖骨相貼，漸漸脹大變硬的部分灼燒著Benedikt的大腿內側。

「這麼基本的禮節還需要我教你嗎？」Mats的口氣依然輕輕淡淡的，在Benedikt身上緩慢巡遊的手卻加重了力量。「別人自我介紹的時候，你該怎麼回答，嗯？」

「……Benedikt。」他無助地答道，腰間又是一痛。「Benedikt Höwedes。」

Mats莫名其妙地笑了。「真拗口，叫Benni方便些。」說著將鼻尖湊近眼前潮溼的肩窩。

Benedikt只能點點頭，聲音再也控制不住地跟身體一起顫抖起來。「先生，請問──」

Mats突然抬頭，一把揪住他腦後的髮絲往後扯，痛得他驚叫出聲。

「真不懂事。是不是得在你身上烙上我的名字你才會自動自發叫出口？」

眼裡滿是氤氳的蒸汽和疼痛逼出的淚水，Benedikt努力吸氣，從阻滯的喉嚨擠壓出那簡短的音節。

「瞧，多簡單，不是比那生疏的稱呼好多了嗎。」Mats顯然是滿意了，鬆開手，在Benedikt找回順暢的呼吸前輕輕咬住了他的頸子。

即使Benedikt想抵抗也因為越來越深的恐懼而使不出任何力氣，他像個溶解中的泥人癱坐在水裡，感覺Mats舔過他脖子上突突跳動的血管，和鎖骨周圍敏感的皮膚，舌尖在肩頭紫紅色的鞭痕上打轉時他忍不住低聲呻吟，Mats似乎把這當成了一種鼓勵，兩片唇重重地吮了下去，彷彿想將皮下洶湧的血流吸進嘴裡，Benedikt痛的扭動起上半身，Mats按住他的肩膀，粗重的喘息噴在Benedikt臉上，半垂的眼打量著他胸口那支反射著室內燭光的銀鑰匙，將吸飽了水份的膚色襯的格外通透。

「這鏈子還真適合你。」Mats說，手指畫過他隨著短促的呼吸而起伏的乳頭，打了個圈，漣漪般擴散到Benedikt全身的戰慄再令人滿意不過了。Mats彎了下嘴角，開始不知輕重地揉搓起肚臍下方的那團東西來。

Benedikt絕望地閉上眼，緊抓住滑溜的浴池邊緣，但願那沒有生命的岩石能夠分散他的痛苦，微張的口裡有幾絲鹹鹹的滋味，不知是汗水還是眼淚。Mats的手法粗暴而且省略了任何讓人舒服的技巧，他只需要激起Benedikt的情慾，為他的侵略做好準備。

「Mats……」Benedikt再次懇求，但到了這個地步他也分不清是求Mats放過他還是給他一個痛快。陰莖一如預期地在Mats手裡起了反應，他本能地湊過去尋求更多摩擦，Mats卻收了手，往他的臀部摸過去，多少聽過兩個男人之間是怎麼進行這種事的Benedikt直覺往旁邊躲，撞上Mats的手臂後身體再度被壓回去，Mats緊盯著他滿是惶恐的眼睛，藉著熱水的幫助將手指推進了他的身體，Benedikt像燙傷似的喊了一聲，反射性收縮的內壁緊咬住了Mats。

「就是這樣……」Mats低語，手指緩緩地攪動、摩挲，舒張那逐漸放鬆並敞開的入口。「你做的很好，Benni──」

他太清楚要怎麼開發一個新玩物了，雖然Benedikt這種體態高挑修長的外型迥異於他過往的偏好──矮小、秀氣、容貌細緻──而老實說他到現在也不是很明白這次自己為什麼偏偏挑中了這個鼻樑上滿是雀斑的蓋爾國男孩，也許是前些日子一連串冗長又慘烈的戰事讓他身心俱疲到了再不宣洩就會崩垮的地步，這個不算強壯卻足夠結實的Benni承受的了他稍不留意就足以造成傷害的衝擊。

然而少年洗去塵汙後的真實面貌倒是個意外的驚喜。漂亮的五官並沒有因為恐懼而有絲毫減損，體態偏瘦但骨骼肌肉分配的恰如其分；縱然除了那條醜惡的鞭痕之外還有幾處瘀青和皮肉傷，肩頸到手臂那一整片燈火下泛著金光的線條委實教人難以移開眼光。

教人想狠狠地咬上幾口，嚐嚐那血肉是否也有著與外表相應的誘人味道。

Mats輕輕地笑了起來，舌頭掃過Benedikt的耳廓，舐咬著軟嫩的耳垂。「如果我是你的話，就會乖乖把那東西放下來，Benni。」

Benedikt聞言僵了下，握在陶罐上的手指仍不願鬆開。

「要擊昏我的話你得找個更沈更硬的傢伙，而且這瓶浴油是我最喜歡的香味，別糟蹋了它。」Mats貼著他的耳朵說道，從Benedikt身體裡抽出來的手扶住自己的性器，頂了進去。


	2. Chapter 2

從軍以來Benedikt還算幸運的不曾有過刀傷之類的經歷，而此刻的痛楚大概是過去十多年的總和。

那盛著浴油的罐子還是被他劇痛之下胡亂揮動的手給翻倒了，周圍的器皿也跟著遭殃，某個瓷瓶甚至碎了一地。

Mats沒空理會那乒乒乓乓的聲響，嗅著香皂與Benedikt的氣息交融而成的味道，嘴唇在Benedikt淌著水滴的下顎漫遊。男孩的皮膚還保持著少年人的質感，細膩光滑，一個莫名其妙的念頭突然闖進他的腦海：不知道這傢伙到了自己這個年紀會是個什麼模樣？

Mats往Benedikt發顫的下巴淺淺咬了一口之後繼續下半身的動作，緩慢地往更深處推進，傳進耳中的呻吟聲抽泣般呼喚著他的名字，徒勞無功地哀求他停止。

「老天，你真熱──」也許一個新人不大適合太久沒有發洩的他。Mats試著抽動，卻像陷入了熔岩似的十分困難，而Beneikt的炙熱與狹窄更是將他壓迫得衝動難耐，幾乎就要立刻衝上了頂點。

Mats閉上眼，屏住呼吸推送了幾下，再也不想忍耐，整張臉埋進了Benedikt的頸窩，加快速度的同時背心一痛。

該死的小子。

Mats揮手打落了Benedikt手裡的瓷瓶碎片，緊抓住和他的背部一樣汩汩流著血的手。他的傷口對他來說不過是比蟲子咬再痛上一些，這小子的手上的血洞看起來倒是嚴重的多。

「你以為這有什麼用？」他厲聲說。Benedikt仍然在發抖，紅通通的眼睛裡多了一種絕決的情緒。

「我寧可直接給你殺了也不想被折磨成半死不活的殘廢。」Benedikt強迫自己直視著Mats鐵青的臉。活命確實是他唯一的期盼，但至少他有權拒絕用什麼樣的方式活下去。

他以為Mats會將他按進水裡淹死，或者省事點用手邊的碎瓷直接斷了他的喉管。黑髮男人只是皺起了眉，一副他剛剛那句話是某種絕跡的異國語言的模樣。

「誰說要把你弄成殘廢的？」Mats半瞇起眼睛，不解地問道。

「做賊的喊捉賊。」Benedikt低聲咕噥。反正都在這男人身上戳了個窟窿，現下也沒什麼他不敢說的了。

除非這句俗話在蓋爾國有著不同的解釋，否則Benni所指控的對象顯然就是他。

思緒繞了幾個彎，想到某件事情上時Mats忽然『嗯』了一聲，接著鼻子噴出了一團氣，臉上的肌肉也隨之放鬆。

這人……在笑？Benedikt訝異地瞪大眼睛，看著Mats取來池邊籐籃中的乾淨毛巾，隨意但輕柔地將他的傷手裹住，接著離開了浴池，另外拿了件袍子披上。

Benedikt怔忡地望著Mats的背影走出視線之外，一時間手足無措，直到池水開始降溫他才蹣跚地爬了出來，在房裡的顯眼處找到了乾淨衣裳。被侵入的地方已經不那麼難受了，也許是因為時間持續的並不久，不過更有可能的是手上傷口轉移了他的注意力。

照理──不，按照那些傳聞來說，殘暴的Mats Hummels不可能被他所傷之後還如此輕易地放過他。傳言中就有一個受害者試圖刺殺Mats未果，當場被一劍砍得肚破腸流，尚未斷氣便進了宅院裡的鱷魚池做飼料。

Benedikt哆嗦了下，他記得來這房間的途中隱約瞧見後園裡有個大池子……

難道Mats打算另外想個更殘忍的法子來教訓他？Benedikt深吸一口氣，大步走到窗邊往外看，這房間位在二樓，下方是柔軟的如茵草地，摔不死人，即使能毫髮無傷地落到地面，在逃跑之前也會立刻被不遠處的幾個守衛發現。

Benedikt認真地考慮起拆下窗簾吊死自己的可行性。

「打擾了。」

Benedikt迅速轉身，一旁的花瓶差點被他的手掃到地上去。早先領他過來的那位僕人不知何時進了房間，手裡捧著個盒子，眼神淡淡地掃過Benedikt慌張的神態與明顯不合身的衣服。

「抱歉佔用您的時間，先生吩咐我為您包紮傷口。」

 

＃

 

Benedikt還是沒有足夠的勇氣自我了斷，而他認為這與他目前奇特的處境有絕對的關聯。

那天Mats Hummels離開後便再也沒有出現，整整三天，他一個人待在這偌大的臥室裡，Manni──始終沒什麼表情的僕人隔天為他換藥時的如此自我介紹──定時送來各項生活所需，包括數件根據他的尺寸重新修改過的衣裝；看見Benedikt翻閱著房裡幾本聊作裝飾的書籍時，Manni建議他到隔壁的書房，有更多的藏書供他選擇。今晚，他更是訝異地發現晚餐菜色是相當道地的家鄉風味。

「如果您想到外頭透透氣，」Manni收拾餐具杯盤時說。「我可以帶您到宅院四周走走。」

Benediikt低低地應了一聲。他想問Mats到底打算如何處置他想得要發狂了，但用膝蓋想都知道這位不苟言笑的忠僕即使知曉內情也不可能透露半個字。

把他當寵物似的豢養著有什麼意義？還是先降低他的戒心再施虐更有樂趣？

Manni走後他繼續閱讀從書房拿來的一本陳舊而厚重的書，內容是他從未聽聞過的多蒙國的傳說軼事，那些新鮮的人物與情節十分順利地把他對未知的恐懼轉移到書中的世界。

額外的收穫是他被俘以來的失眠問題也一併解決了。Benedikt一直讀到午夜時分才終於屈服在用眼過度的疲累之下，窩進大床沈沈睡去。

但顯然命運還不打算讓他睡個好覺。

壓覆全身的重量驚醒了他，一隻手正從他的腹溝往下探去，而上身的薄衣早已不見蹤影。

Benedikt慌亂地推開正舔咬著他胸口的腦袋，羞恥地發現皮膚已經將另一具胴體的觸感記的清楚，血流加速，身體也逐漸起了反應。即使窗外的微光沒有照出這人的身影，他也知道正對他肆意妄為的傢伙是何方神聖。

「想念我了？」Mats的聲音雖然疲倦但聽起來心情不錯，手掌撫上Benedikt發熱的臉頰。「手還痛不痛？」

Benedikt緊閉著嘴，掙扎著想從Mats身下鑽出來卻只是徒然讓彼此的敏感部位越發腫脹難耐。

「你真麻煩。」Mats笑著說，索性跨坐在Benedikt的腿根，脫下自己的上衣，用它將Benedikt完好的那隻手綁在床頭。

「難道那些死在你手裡的可憐人都乖乖地聽任你為所欲為？」僅憑一隻傷手阻止不了Mats的行動，他憤怒地喊。

Mats輕吁一口長氣，雙手盤在胸前，慵懶地望著Benedikt焦躁的神態。「死在我手下的人命確實難以計數，不過在我來到世上的這三十五年裡，除了戰場和決鬥場上的對手，我還真沒殺過任何一個上過我床的人。」說著，他垂下睫毛，露骨而貪婪的眼神在Benedikt下半身和臉龐之間來回，伸指滑過微微起伏的小腹，穿越濃密的毛髮，纏上腿間那形狀美好而修長的陰莖。「至於你聽說的那些傳言，我可以一樁樁解釋給你聽，但我相信你的小兄弟也同意這些故事明天再說不遲。」

Benedikt窘迫地扭動雙腿，但這動作更像是回應Mats的觸摸而不是抗拒。「沒有什麼好說的──」

這倒是，Mats想，不覺抿起了嘴。玩物的功用只是讓他開心，怎麼現在情況反而像是讓Benni心悅臣服才是首要任務？

偏偏此時他的嘴巴比下半身更不受控制。

「人總免不了犯賤，這是我的感想。」Mats心底慨嘆，良宵苦短，為什麼他要把時間浪費在說話上？他傾身貼上Benedikt赤裸的肩頭，濕熱的嘴唇隨著說話一開一合，偶爾將皮膚含進嘴裡吮出一塊腥紅。「從戰俘裡挑人也就是這一年半載的事，以前我多是讓城裡相熟的妓院替我物色人選，其中一個和管家的老婆搞上了，我懶得管這狗屁倒灶的閒事，結果就是管家把那傻子打個半死不活，斷了他的命根子之後扔深山裡餵狼。」

Benedikt發出一聲呻吟，不知是因為故事太駭人還是Mats又圈住了他的下體緩慢而有力地滑動起來。

「再來就是那個嫉妒起來跟女人沒兩樣的笨蛋。」指腹撫過頂端時Mats刻意放鬆了手勁，他喜歡逗弄那因為開始滲出液體而變得更加敏感而黏膩的出口，更喜歡Benedikt擺動腰部、在他手裡抽送的下意識反射動作，泛著光澤的小腹不斷地緊縮又放鬆，使他回想起Benedikt體內的彈性。「本來我還挺喜歡他的，可惜實在蠢的過分，趁我不在的時候動手殺我剛帶回來的新人，在宅院裡鬧了個天翻地覆，最後中了守衛幾劍，摔進後園池子裡死了。」

Mats抬頭，審視Benedikt訝異與慾望交織的臉龐。「所謂壞事傳千里，我想你聽到的那些小故事或許就是這幾件事以訛傳訛的結果。」

也許是，但憑什麼要他相信一個把活人當成玩樂工具的傢伙的話？

「死無對證的事，你怎麼說都行，向我解釋這些又有什麼意義。」Benedikt喘息著低聲說道。

「所以我說你這小子真麻煩。」卻算不上煩人，倒是有點難得。Mats再一次貼近他的脖頸，鼻尖由下而上地滑向他耳際，聲音如催眠般引人沈淪。「反正你現在就可以自己體會，究竟我是個殘忍的瘋子，還是讓人無法自拔的情人。」

在Benedikt再度開口之前，Mats用唇封住了他所有反駁的言語。

 

＃

 

Benedikt忽然想笑，這個懶洋洋的吻竟然也令他憶起了家鄉。

第一次親吻的女孩，Lisa，他還記得那笑容如月光溫柔的女孩的名字，也記得那是他們從某個舞會中溜出來之後發生的事。然後是一個朋友的遠房表哥，再後來是鄰家佃戶的長子。溼熱而生澀的唇舌莽撞地探索，紛亂的呼吸裡全是矢車菊的芬芳。

Mats纏進他頭髮裡的手指將他從神遊中拉了出來，捲髮男人的慾望似乎燒到了某個高峰，舌頭與他糾纏了一陣後用上了牙齒，一股血腥氣從唇角瀰漫進他嘴裡。Benedikt別過頭，火般灼燙的吻落在臉與頸子間柔軟的表面上，往肩膀延燒，狠狠咬進已經佈滿吮痕的皮膚。Benedikt閉緊嘴不讓自己喊出聲，只有破碎的呻吟在喉嚨中迴盪。

這牙印會不會留下永久的痕跡…...Benedikt恍惚的想，感覺Mats的手又回到了下半身，隨意地撫弄了下他渴望觸碰的部位，讓指尖沾滿了黏滑的液體後向後探去，以有些粗暴的力道按摩著入口。

Benedikt沒有反抗，只是半睜著眼，看著Mats從床邊取來一個小瓶子，將裡頭狀似油脂的東西倒了一手。

如果這是活下去的條件，如果這是他無論如何逃不過的一道坎，如果Mats說的都是真的──

是真是假又有什麼差別，反正他已經沒有什麼可以失去的了。

Benedikt收攏雙腿，輕輕環住Mats的腰。

Mats抬眼，一邊嘴角揚起滿意的線條，再度彎下身吻住他，手指緩緩地往他身體裡推送。Benedikt疼痛的低喊消失在Mats口裡，無法控制地夾緊了兩腿，隨著Mats的逐漸深入與擴張不停地發顫。

Mats瞥見Benedikt那隻想抓住床沿又怕碰痛傷口的手，蹙了下眉頭， 伸手撥開Benedikt額頭上的髮絲。「早這麼乖乖的多好，你也不必受罪。」

說的好像這一切都是他的錯一樣。Benedikt想也沒想直覺用傷手把Mats撫摸他臉頰的手揮開，Mats像是早就預料到一般扣住了他的手腕。

「讚你一句也不行。」Mats的語氣帶著笑意，一邊把在Benedikt體內攪動的足夠久了的手指抽出來，接著立刻用自己的陰莖插了進去，Benedikt無可抑制地叫出聲來，綁在床柱上的手把整架床都給扯得震動起來了。Mats停了會，繼續一點一點地將後半段頂入，直到Benedikt把他完整的吞沒，那滑膩膩的穴口還在不停地收縮，將Mats吸往更深處。

Mats混亂的喘息中夾雜了句似乎是「騷貨」、「淫蕩」之類的言語，本能地抽動了幾下，Benedikt像一頭踩上捕獸夾的小動物般痛叫著，扭動著，雙腿卻把Mats緊緊地鎖在下半身，受傷的手也掙脫了控制，勾住Mats的脖子往自己胸口壓。

Benedikt不知道自己在喊些什麼，也許是身上這個男人的名字，也許是在他自己的陰莖在他們兩人腹部間摩擦出的快感緩和了後方的疼痛。Mats一次過於強硬的插入讓他的聲音卡在了肺裡，喘不過氣，他咬住了眼前晃動的肩膀，又隨即在一陣急速的撞擊下鬆開了嘴，狂亂地痛叫起來。

他覺得那地方差不多被碾的接近麻痺了，一種陌生的、奇異的，甚至可以勉強稱之為舒服的感覺從鋪天蓋地的痛楚中竄了出來，他已經分不清自己停不下來的喊叫是因為疼還是愉悅，只是直覺弓起了腰，迷茫地追逐著那新鮮的感受。腳後跟隨著每一次抽插在Mats的臀上碰撞著，直白地央求Mats給他更多。

「喜歡我這樣操你？嘴硬的小騷貨……」Mats偏頭含住Benedikt幾乎闔不上的嘴，吸吮那青澀的少年滋味與尚未成形的男性氣味混合成的味道，隨著汗水瀰漫在周遭的空氣裡，催情劑似的逼迫他加快速度。Mats幾乎要屈服了，尤其當他感覺到Benedikt開始微微地痙攣，呻吟聲變得尖銳的同時在他的小腹上灑出一片狼藉，那溫熱濕黏的觸感將他刺激得差一點就跟著繳械投降。Mats勉強緩下了節奏，慢而穩定地滑出、推入，將注意力放在Benedikt高潮過後散發著熱氣的臉龐，失神的眼睛裡仍然是滿滿的情慾，要命的誘人。

要是他剛才進房時記得點燈就好了。Mats在Benedikt臉頰印下幾個草率的吻，又惡意地往那佈滿汗珠的腰肢上掐了掐，Beenedikt如他所願地再度提高了呻吟的音量。

「夠了，Mats，停下……」Benedikt嘶啞地說，身軀軟的像灘泥，只有交合的地方還有不知從何而來的力氣承受著Mats的抽動。釋放過後的身體變得十分敏銳，痛感超越了歡愉，他試著去咬Mats的耳朵。「停一停……啊……」

Mats用力戳刺了幾下之後退出他體內，突然空虛下來的感覺讓他忍不住輕輕抽了口氣，Benedikt望著Mats一邊用手摩擦著陰莖一邊釋放在他的身上，觸目所及兩個人的腹部都是彼此的精液，在微弱的光線裡泛著淫靡的光澤。

Benedikt發現自己的臉又熱起來了，他轉頭看向被綁住的手，剛才疼痛下激烈的反應把手腕磨的又紅又腫。Mats沒動，跪在原位調整著還不平穩的呼吸，順著Benedikt的眼光看過去，搖搖頭。

Benedikt以為這傢伙又會說些惱人的話，但Mats只是慢條斯理地解開他手上的綁縛，瞥他一眼，轉身下床。

又像那天一樣，發洩的差不多之後就把他一個人扔在這裡？

Benedikt不明白自己為什麼有些在乎這件事。他拿起剛剛用來綁他的衣衫，擦掉身上那些變得微涼的液體，因性愛而燃起的熱度急遽地消退，始終歡快燃燒著的壁爐也無法幫他抵擋發自胃裡的冷意。

他只想鑽回被窩好好睡上一覺。如果他真的睡得著的話。

「過來。」Mats說。Benedikt抬頭，望著他掀開通往浴池的簾子。「不要讓我說第二遍。」

Benedikt小心地移動身子，在盡可能將疼痛減到最低的狀況下離開床榻，但五官仍不免皺成了一團。等到他終於蹣跚地走進浴室，Mats已經半躺在熱氣蒸騰的池子裡，閉目假寐。  
他記得睡前才看到Manni帶著幾個僕役花了老半天才將池水抽乾並且大肆清洗了一番，這一池乾淨的熱水顯然是剛剛才準備好的。

顯然剛剛在這裡忙碌的人們也將房裡的動靜聽得一清二楚。

Benedikt決定他再也不要走出這個房間了。

他懊惱地垂著頭，接著感覺到一片水花潑上了他的腿。

「站著睡著了？」Mats偏頭看他。如果不是因為他早已經一絲不掛，那眼神足以令人害怕身上的一切遮蔽物都會在這樣的注視下自動瓦解。

Benedikt咬了咬下唇，踏入水池的角落將身體蜷成一團──過程中因為下半身的痛楚而深呼吸了好幾次──讓漂浮著草葉和浴油的熱水溫柔地環抱住他。

「你就不能自動一點？剛才在床上倒是生龍活虎。」Mats嘆氣，擺擺手要他過來，Benedikt卻因為這句話的後半段而往角落更縮了縮。

那些令人羞恥的叫聲和反應、Mats在身體裡往復碾壓的感覺、Mats嘴唇的觸感……在Benedikt將整個頭埋進水裡前一雙手臂將他抱離了那個他打算用來溺死自己的角落。

「你到底多大了？十九？」Mats看著粼粼波光在Benedikt眼裡反射出的光亮，貼近他耳邊低聲問道。那過分親暱的熱度讓Benedikt更窘迫了。

他困難地吐出『十七』這個數字，Mats沒應聲，只是皺起眉頭。

「不管那些了。」Mats又開口的時候，將他轉了個角度，背靠著自己的胸膛。「這個夜晚還很長。」

過了一會，Benedikt感覺腰後有個逐漸堅硬起來的東西蠢蠢欲動著，他才了解Mats那句話的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

Benedikt醒來的時候已經接近中午，昏睡過去之前還躺在床另一邊的那個人也不見了蹤影，接下來的半個多月亦如是。

又打仗去了吧，Benedikt直覺如此認為，同時不確定自己到底是比較希望Mats死在戰場上，或是更願意看著他平安歸來。

畢竟，除去那粗魯又氣勢凌人的態度，這男人對待自己其實稱得上還算不錯。Mats大可以將他關在別處，需要時才讓僕從帶來，根本不必留他在自己生活起居的空間裡享受幾乎同等的待遇。

Benedikt搖頭嘆息，不願去深究早就少的可憐的自尊到底被腐蝕到了何種程度，起身離開壁爐邊舒適的躺椅，走到窗邊，小心地推開一道縫隙，讓冰冷的風一陣陣吹在身上。昨夜下了今年的第一場雪，勢頭浩大得像是要把整座城給冰封起來，庭園裡到處都積了厚厚的一層銀白色，十分美麗，可惜管家一早就召集人手開始鏟雪，僕役與守衛們此時正在底下忙碌著，否則他倒是很想下去到雪地上走走。

這也就是他現在所能活動的最大範圍了。

他試探性地問過Manni他能不能到宅子附近的樹林去散散步，藉口是想找一種只有他們家鄉人才會用來沖茶的植物。Manni靜靜地看他一眼，問清楚了那東西的名稱與樣貌，晚餐時給他送來了那杯茶。

其實他本來就沒抱什麼期望，但面對判決時仍然多少有些失落。難道他們真覺得他有辦法在處處布滿耳目的情況下獨自一人逃走？未免也太抬舉他了。

他只是想呼吸一下這座牢籠以外的空氣，那怕只有短短一刻鐘，就算是養隻狗也會放出去遛遛不是嗎。

直接向Mats請求或許是個可行的主意，如果他能哄得這男人開心，滿足這男人的一切需要……

刺骨冷風的吹拂之下，Benedikt的臉仍然相當爭氣地升溫了。

如果他的認知正確，那個晚上對Mats來說應該是合格甚至滿意的，下一回他再主動些、更配合些，也許Mats至少會將他這微不足道的小小要求納入考慮。

前提是Mats沒有從這次戰役再帶回另一個新玩具──

「你在幹什麼？」

Benedikt嚇了一跳，沒來得及轉身就被裹進了一個混著溼氣與泥土味道的懷抱裡。

「別告訴我你每天都這樣一身單薄地站在窗前吹風。」Mats一手關窗，一手從Benedikt衣衫的下擺鑽進去，冰冷的膚觸害他縮了縮身子，反而更貼近Mats的胸膛。

Benedikt轉頭，對上Mats的眼神。他不知道該說些什麼，『歡迎回來』，或是『你還活著？』比較適合？

Mats將他的臉龐掃視了一遍，微微一笑：「我沒死真可惜，是吧？」鬍髭凌亂的臉頰輕輕擦著Benedikt耳際，低聲呢喃：「你好像胖了一點，小Benni。看來Manni把你餵的很好。」

而他明顯的瘦了，Benedikt眨眨眼，目光從Mats消瘦的臉頰移到被寒風割出裂痕的嘴唇。

「凍傻了嗎？」Mats笑，作勢去扯Benedikt的褲腰，不意嘴角卻忽然被印上了一個短暫而濕潤的淺吻。

Mats停住動作，Benedikt突然慌張了起來，掙扎著推開Mats的手臂。他在發什麼瘋？就算有求於人，他要做的也應該是順從Mats的要求而不是表現的像個急著投懷送抱的下賤性奴──

Mats將他的雙肩按在牆上，審視他的眼神看不出什麼明確的情緒，Benedikt無奈地別過臉。

「怎麼了？你並沒有做錯什麼。」Mats語氣平淡，掐上Benedikt下顎的手倒是用了不小的力道，迫使他正臉面對自己。「我喜歡你主動一些。」

「我……」Benedikt依然想不出任何語句來回應他，但顯然Mats並不在乎，低頭鎖住他遲疑的嘴唇。

說他沒有料想到Mats接下來的舉動完全是自欺欺人，只是他原以為這傢伙至少會等到天色暗了之後。這會午餐時間才剛結束不久，明亮的房間裡還殘留著濃湯的香味，Mats照樣直接把他壓進了床褥裡。

雖然有了上一次的經驗，這回Benedikt還是沒能管好自己的喉嚨，Mats進入他的那一刻他幾乎是尖叫著的，隨後馬上羞愧地咬住自己的手背。Mats居然笑了，拉開他的手，覆上自己的嘴。Benedikt忙著應付Mats霸道的唇舌，從下半身擴散到週身的刺痛與隱約的快感又逼得他無法不發出聲音。他難受地呻吟著，腦中天旋地轉，迷糊中差點咬破了Mats的舌尖。

Mats哼了聲，抬頭大口大口地吸氣，看著下方那張漲紅的臉孔做著同樣的動作，眼珠子溼漉漉的，在天光裡閃爍著一種迷離的橄欖色。  
除了他以外，還有沒有人看過Benni這副模樣？Mats忽然很想知道。

只是話到嘴邊變成了另一串全然無關的字句。

「壞Benni。」他喘息著，在Benedikt頸間吮出一個殷紅如血的印子，一面加快了腰肢挺動的速度。「得懲罰你，壞Benni──」

就罰他去林子裡晃盪吧，Benedikt昏沈沈地想，疼痛已經漸漸接近可以忍受的程度，他的雙手不由自主的鬆開皺得不成樣的床單，懶懶地滑上Mats罩著一層薄汗的上臂。

老實說，他感覺自己似乎開始領會到這件事情的迷人之處了。

Benedikt發出一聲有些黏膩的呻吟，接著他整個人被Mats從床上撈了起來，搖搖晃晃地跨坐在Mats腿上，他直覺摟緊了眼前和自己同樣汗濕的脖子，頂入體內的東西雖然放慢了節奏，但這個姿勢令他的內部出奇的敏感，Mats徐緩而用力地向上撞了幾下，每一下都如雷擊般撼動著他所有知覺。

「Mats……哦……」他放肆地喊叫，腦袋後仰，臨近高潮前的麻癢屏蔽了僅存的理智，他情不自禁地擺動起被Mats手掌按住的臀部，迎合著對方的動作，幫著Mats蹂躪自己已經飽受折騰的身體，口裡斷斷續續的喘息聲近似抽泣，又透著純然的滿足。

也許Mats說的對，他骨子裡真的是個騷貨。

反正他早已毫無尊嚴可言，又有什麼所謂。

Benedikt深深吸氣，腹中翻騰的火焰終於爆了開來，他顫抖著，呻吟著，連Mats的胸口也沾上了幾滴濕黏的乳白色，往捲髮男人瀕臨失控的慾望之上扔下最後一根稻草。Mats低吼一聲，嘴唇貼上眼前晃動著的Benedikt的鎖骨，勉強抽動幾下，將一波波的暖流灌進了男孩的身體裡。

Benedikt抿緊了嘴，Mats釋放時在體內彈動的感覺既新鮮又令他有些不知所措，儘管還沒從高潮的餘波中緩過神來，他不安地小聲說道：「這樣子……沒關係嗎？」

Mats稍微拉開兩人的距離，用一種莫測高深的神情看著他，看得Benedikt沒來由地膽怯。

「你大概不知道，」Mats的語速慢的像是隨時會倒頭就睡，伸出舌尖舔滑過Benedikt的下唇，始終沒有抽離他的身體。「多蒙的男人天賦異禀，無論男女，都有辦法讓他們懷胎生小孩──」

Benedikt木頭人一般當場呆住，半張著嘴說不出話來。

「這…..真的嗎？這太不可思議……」他結結巴巴地接腔，直到看見Mats眼底惡作劇得手的笑意，頓時不悅地用力推開又往自己肩窩湊過來的那顆大腦袋，掙開環住自己的手臂。

雖說他就是個供Mats取樂的玩物，但上床是一回事，把他看做是一個無知好騙的傻孩子又是另一回事。

只是他隱隱覺得，讓Mats無意中看見他天真青澀的那一面才是他惱羞成怒的真正原因。

「一句玩笑倒是讓你生氣了。」Mats的臉也冷了下來，扣在Benedikt腰際的雙臂收得更緊，一個挺身將他壓回床鋪。Benedikt慌張地轉開臉，不敢直視Mats。

性製造出的親密畢竟只是錯覺，這才是他們之間關係的本質。

Mats卻沒有進一步的動作，呼出的熱氣一陣陣掠過他的臉龐，半晌後再度開口：「Manni說，你想出門？」

Benedikt小心翼翼地將目光移回來，Mats還是平時那副冷淡的表情，除了眉頭皺的有些深，還多了一絲他說不出是什麼的情緒。

Benedikt迴避Mats那深潭似的眼睛，微微地點了點頭。

「如果你還走的動的話，這時候倒是有個地方可去。」

 

＃

 

他們在日落之前抵達了城裡的商業區，觸目所及的每一條街道都佈滿了攤商與遊人，對一個已經征戰多年的國家來說，即使位在都城，這片市集也繁盛的有些神奇。

不過那對Benedikt來說都不重要了，他所有注意力都沉浸在周遭熱鬧喧騰的人事物中，寸步不離跟著他的Manni此時不過是空氣般透明的存在，遑論一路上不曾瞧他一眼的Mats。

至於Mats是否在他看不見的時候打量過他，也不是他能控制的。

「他喜歡什麼就給他買。」在馬背上居高臨下的Mats說，Manni躬身答應。「這天色看起來又要下雪，可以的話你們盡早回去，我另外有事，不用等我。」

Benedikt低頭調整已經裹得十分嚴實的斗篷，直到馬蹄聲跑開一段距離才往Mats離去的方向瞥去一眼。這時一旁的Manni嘰哩咕嚕地開始給他做本國風俗入門簡介，再過兩天就是這個民族視作與新年同等重要的一個節日，由來似乎和某個驍勇善戰的古人有關，Benedikt依稀記得他在那本多蒙傳說故事中大致瀏覽過相關情節，只是那些打打殺殺的故事他實在沒有興趣，過目即忘。

這一整片格外熱鬧的市集便是因應節慶而生，更由於近幾個月多蒙軍在各個大大小小的戰事中連戰皆捷，主政者與市民索性傾全力將活動辦的格外盛大，一方面也是為了慰藉長久活在戰爭陰影下的民心。

一方土地的興盛反映著另一塊土地的衰敗，Benedikt不敢想像蓋爾國如今的境況，默默地走著，默默地祈禱親人安好。聽著Manni詳細地為他介紹各式各樣本國特有的事物，Benedikt頷首回應，心裡卻沉甸甸的，出門前喜悅的心情盪然無存。

真還不如到天寒地凍的樹林裡遊盪。

Manni指著一筐水果乾之類的東西和小販講價，Benedikt漫不經心地看向街尾某處人群特別密集的攤位，那兒搭了個半人高的台子，攤主模樣的高大男子扯著嗓子叫嚷，一手不停地朝身旁一個更加壯碩、但衣衫髒亂的男人比劃，後者低垂著頭，手腳狀似都是綁著的。

光天化日之下叫賣奴隸嗎？他知道多蒙法令允許蓄奴，但如此作法和交易牲口有何不同？Benedikt忍不住皺眉，走了過去，Manni見狀立刻跟上。

「那是Weidenfeller老闆，這一帶有名的人販子。」Manni邊說邊遞給他一包風乾莓子。「對這種競標出價的老派作法情有獨鍾，他的攤子一向是節慶市集裡的重頭戲──」

Benedikt不理會Manni的絮絮叨叨，站在人群外圍踮起腳想看得更清楚些。老闆一頭精心梳裡過的中分褐髮，指著台下一個舉手出價的男人大喊：「六十金幣！這位豪氣的大爺出價六十金幣！」

這顯然是個難以企及的高價，人們交頭接耳議論紛紛，卻始終沒有人再喊價。老闆見狀正要敲槌宣布競標結束，Benedikt身邊冒出一個聲音：「一百！」

群眾譁然，Benedikt轉頭，這個才剛剛到場的金髮男人將手中的錢袋扔到了老闆腳邊：「老哥，我有急用，別喊了，快敲槌子！」

Weidenfeller眉開眼笑，當即宣布得標，同時Manni卻低低的嘆了口氣，Benedikt有些意外地望向這個向來喜怒不形於色、和他主子一樣表情單一的侍從。

「天神保佑。」Manni指指台上那名依然低著頭的拍賣品。「這傢伙被賣進地下武鬥場了。直到其中一方被打死才結束的賭賽。」Benedikt一臉不解，Manni連忙再補上一句。

Benedikt「啊」了一聲，原本沉鬱的情緒再度往下墮，他再次往台上看去，攤主的助手已經解開那人的部分綁縛，將他往台下拖，那人終於抬起頭，髒兮兮的金髮下是一雙狼眼般尾端上挑的眼睛。

「Lars！」Benedikt失聲大叫，突如其來的驚駭幾乎凍住了他的心跳。

那人聞聲朝他的方向看來，漠然的表情瞬間潰堤。

確然無疑，那是Lars Unnerstall，記事起就玩在一起的鄰家好友Lars。

 

＃

 

「喝不慣？」

「這又是你從哪兒弄來的毒藥？」Mats咂咂嘴，將杯子擱回桌上。「軍營裡的配給都勝過這玩意十倍，Lukasz，幸虧你做生意的本事不像你選酒的品味──」

「否則這都城該有多無趣呢。」坐在桌子另一邊的男人笑著示意侍者換酒。「可惜啊，這南方島國上好的佳釀，知音難尋。」

「留著推銷給那些喜歡買些稀奇古怪的新鮮東西、來炫耀自己品味獨特的有錢人吧。」Mats搖頭，制止侍者往杯裡重新注酒，自己動手倒了半杯熱茶。「話說回來，你大老遠的南下做什麼？最近那裡的情勢不比我們這裡好上多少。」

「我的先生啊，仗要打，咱們這日子還是得過下去的，總要有人確保貴族夫人小姐們有新衣裳穿不是嗎。」

「不如說是確保你店裡的姑娘們有脂粉香膏可用。」

「我真高興你提到了我那個小生意。」Lukasz的臉上依然掛著不變的笑容，像是戴著一塊面具。「晚上留下來休息如何？我這兒進了幾個新貨色，都是順道從南方挑回來的，雖然才剛開始訓練沒多久……」

「不了。」Mats直覺回答，話一溜出嘴又忍不住微微皺眉。

「戰場上擄回來的比我精挑細選過的小伙子們還要好玩？」Lukasz看著他的眼神多了幾分好奇。「你若是就偏愛這一味，我可以讓人特別訓練他們扮演這種角色，包君滿意。」

「我只是想好好睡一覺。」Mats淡淡地說，端起杯子吞下一大口茶。連夜兼程趕回城裡，才進家門又被那小子轉移了注意力，此時他真的只想隨便應付掉這場邀約，回家蒙頭大睡。

不過Lukasz猜的方向倒也不完全錯誤，他確實打算回去瞧瞧Benni，今天終於有機會出門走走，遊覽的還是熱鬧繽紛的節慶市集，心情總該輕鬆多了，總不會一見到他又緊繃得像根琴弦。

他想知道那張至今只有驚慌和疏離兩種表情的臉孔在其他情緒下會是何種樣貌。

說白了，他就是想看Benni笑起來的模樣，他不知道為什麼自己開始執著於這件事。也許是下午那個關於男人懷胎的笑話造成反效果的緣故。

去他的，一個自小接受軍事教育又打了幾乎一輩子仗的人，說不好笑話理所當然。

「你這半個鐘頭前就該開局的賭賽到底打是不打？」Mats轉頭從他們位在二樓的包廂往下看，人頭鑽動，正中央以一根根鐵條圍成的圓形競技場仍然空空蕩蕩。「這些人一會等煩了騷動起來，把你Piszczek大老闆的招牌給拆了都難說。」

「老弟，臨上台前突然暴斃這種事又豈是我能預料得到的。Jakub去Weidenfeller那兒找人了，就來。」Lukasz依然氣定神閒地飲酒，依然別有深意地打量著Mats的側臉。「對了，你這些天都在城裡，想必在家用飯的次數也多。我這回帶了些香料回來，樣樣是現今奇貨可居的上等品，明天我給你送去？」

「不敢勞駕，我另外派人去取。」Mats頭也不回地答道。他不是第一天認識Lukasz這一臉老實和善、腦袋裡時時轉著鬼點子的傢伙，以往他通常不會拒絕留宿Lukasz旗下銷金窟的提議，剛才那斷然的拒絕肯定引起了Lukasz的好奇心，藉拜訪之名行打探之實，甚至闖進他房裡一睹Benni真面目這種事也不是幹不出來。

「你知道你這樣只會讓我更想搞清楚那位讓你神魂顛倒的人物究竟是何方神聖。」Lukasz用手指輕輕刮搔著腮幫子，使個眼色讓侍從下去催場。

「這輩子唯一讓我神魂顛倒過的是我家廚子的烤鹿腰肉和燉飯。」Mats答道，Lukasz倒是捧場地笑了，不過這傢伙的笑容本來就不值半毛錢。他站起身，理理衣袖。「再不開局，我要先告辭了。」

「嘿，好歹瞧一眼我的新科衛冕者再說。」

Mats順著Lukasz的眼光看向樓下某處，某個神情愁苦的男子被人帶著往中央的競技場緩緩接近，所到之處的喧嘩聲都往上翻了幾翻。Mats微微蹙眉：「前一任連續十戰全勝的那頭野獸就是死在這傢伙手裡？」

「這小子塊頭是不怎麼樣，打起來可是很有兩下子的，也不知道打哪兒來，幾天前突然找上門來要求參賽，但是得先讓他吃飽。這年頭，就算有本事的人都活的不容易。」Lukasz跟著站起來，居高臨下環顧著這處手裡最賺錢的產業之一。「你或許有辦法瞧得出這人的路數，但是可別打他的主意啊，休想把我的生財工具搶去軍隊裡糟蹋。」

Mats冷冷瞟他一眼，Lukasz又露出那人畜無害的微笑。「他姓Neustädter，有印象嗎？」

搖頭回應的Mats脖子剛轉了個小角度，樓下擁擠的人堆裡某個影子吸走了他的視線。

他的深藍色斗篷和Benedikt慌張焦急的臉，一眼就認了出來。Manni怎麼會讓人跑到這裡來？

Mats十分不悅，看著少年在人群裡舉步維艱地前進，不顧Manni的勸說與拉扯，試圖和任何一位願意理他的保鏢說話，但那些人似乎是聽了一兩句話後馬上就轉開了頭，拒絕與他交談。

「Höwedes先生，您不可能將別人剛標下的奴隸買走！」一向沉著的Manni也急了起來，更用力地抓扯著Benedikt的手臂。「即使這裡的主人願意賣，先生也絕不會同意你這麼做！」

「那就讓他把我跟Lars都關起來吧，或著殺掉，隨他高興。」Benedikt擺脫不掉Manni，索性把他一起拖往人群深處。武鬥場的員工此時已經開始為延遲許久的比賽做最後準備，兩名鬥士也被押進了場中央，早已等的不耐煩的賭客與看熱鬧的人們歡聲雷動，將競技場邊的鐵欄搖得哐噹噹響。被吵得頭暈腦脹的Benedikt在重重推擠之下好不容易來到距離競技場還有一兩尺的地方，望著Lars慘白的臉孔與發紅的眼，他滿腦子想的只是如何才能保住朋友的命。

Lars的個頭一直都是他們那群同齡玩伴中最高最壯的，也是最早被徵召入伍的一個孩子。半年後輪到Benedikt，離家之前，Lars家中僅剩的親人、在連年戰火中失去了所有兒女的老奶奶，握著Benedikt的手，輕聲地、溫柔地祝福他早日平安歸來。

『請告訴Lars──當然是……如果有機會見到他的話。』老太太有些不好意思地笑了。『我們都要努力活到他回家的那一天。』

裁判高舉空中的手臂急速落下，宣告比賽開始，震耳欲聾的鼓譟聲中Lars幾乎是立刻倒地，對方快速的兩記重擊將他打出一臉鼻血。

「求求你，想想辦法。」Benedikt轉身，反抓住Manni始終盡忠職守扣在他腕上的手。「他是我的朋友，Manni，我不能眼睜睜看著他被打死！Hummels這個姓氏一定有些用處的吧？Manni，求你幫我救他，拜託，Manni……」

不需要聽清楚Benedikt的話語Manni也知道那聲音裡含著淚水的成份，他無奈地嘆氣：「如果把他買去的不是這個地方，我或許還能幫的上忙……但也許他不會輸呢？你瞧，他站起來了！啊──」

碰的一聲，觀眾大聲叫好，Benedikt不需要回頭也知道Lars再度被對方兇狠地砸到鐵欄上。Lars和他一樣都是小康之家出身的少爺，怎麼可能敵得過對面那一看就知道是個中好手的狠角色？

「Höwedes先生，我們走吧，繼續看下去你只會更難受。如果他活下來了，我們還有機會另尋辦法救他。如果……如果是另一種結果，我想我能說服他們把他交給我，好好安葬──」

Benedikt憤怒地甩開Manni的手，回頭繼續往場中央擠過去。被他干擾觀賽的人們紛紛報以白眼和粗口，有個人甚至頂了他一肘子，不過那力道正好把Benedikt推到了競技場邊，他使勁抓住那滿佈鏽痕與血跡的鐵欄，先是頭和肩膀，接著整個身體都穿過了縫隙。

「Höwedes先生！」Manni的驚叫淹沒在觀眾的吶喊聲中。那鐵欄的間隙本就不窄，只是極少有人敢在財勢縱橫黑白兩道的Piszczek場子裡搗亂，前一個鬧事者在眾人眼前直接被保鏢扭斷脖子的景象對現場半數以上的人來說仍然清晰的像是昨日剛發生過的事。

天神啊，他的脖子恐怕也要被先生給扭了。Manni摸摸自己處境同樣堪憂的腦袋，決定先保住主子交代給他的人再說。效法Benedikt的拼勁，他奮力地往場中擠，一心只求能趕在保鏢之前帶走此時正被裁判指著鼻子吼叫的Benedikt。

Benedikt上去就是一腳狠踹那個Neustädter的膝蓋彎，後者注意力都放在再次倒地的Lars身上，就這麼中了招。觀眾一見這場面轉變成了三人混戰，興奮的都要將屋頂掀到了天上去。

Neustädter似乎是被這下偷襲打出了火氣，迅速地站起來，揪住正努力把朋友扶起來的Benedikt後頸，像甩肉丸子似地將他摔到場子另一邊的鐵欄之上。

先解決掉金髮大塊頭，再對付這個不速之客。Neustädter臉上殺氣更盛，再次擊中Lars胸口的拳頭用上了比先前還要重上一倍的力量，Lars吐出的鮮血灑了他半身。

Manni終於鑽了進來，直接撲往Benedikt的方向，從背後架住他，沒想到立刻被Benedikt的後腦杓反擊，撞得眼冒金星，一臉鼻血，暈乎乎地靠上裁判的肩膀，惹得裁判更加惱火，對著依然在狂熱的人群裡掙扎前進的眾保鏢們破口大罵。

「都給我住手！」不知何時已經來到場邊的Lukasz Piszczek高聲叫道，話聲未落，Neustädter已然出手，朝著奄奄一息的Lars送去最後致命一擊，拳頭打中的卻不是他原先瞄準的目標，而是那個剛才突然闖進來攻擊他的棕髮男子。

Benedikt替Lars擋下的這一擊勁道太過猛烈，在感覺到疼痛之前右邊的太陽穴就重重地撞上了鐵欄杆，登時血流如注，不省人事。剛從恍惚中清醒過來的Manni顧不得自己都還站不穩，慌忙衝上去抱住半張臉都被染紅了的Benedikt，探他鼻息，幸好還有呼吸。

Manni抬頭正要質問那個把他主子的新寵打傷的人，卻發現跟著老闆過來的Mats就站在眼前，瞪著Benedikt的臉，面無表情。

一陣嚴寒竄過Manni背脊，結結巴巴地開口：「先、先生，請您──」

Mats拔出配劍的聲音蓋過了Manni的話語。金屬的寒光閃過，斷了喉管的Neustädter倒在Manni腳邊，流往地上的血液一圈一圈地擴大。


	4. Chapter 4

好漂亮的顏色。

Benedikt望著眼前描畫著金黃線條的豔紫色天花板，剛從昏睡中醒來的神智依然混沌一片。

這裡不是色彩古樸單調的Hummels宅邸，那麼他在什麼地方？他死了嗎？

痛感越來越明顯的右半邊額頭解開了他的疑慮，若是已經沒命，應該也感覺不到痛的。可他也沒死過，又怎麼會知道──

紙張的沙沙聲從不遠處傳來，Benedikt微微側過頭，粉色紗簾籠罩著的窗台前有個人正伏案翻閱著書信之類的東西，彎曲的烏髮在燈火之下反射著光澤。

Mats？他們到底在哪裡？他只記得見到了Lars，渾身是血的Lars──

Benedikt猛然從床上坐了起來，眼前隨即發黑，一陣從頭頂蔓延到喉頭的強烈噁心感逼得他又躺了回去。他閉緊了眼，等待那像是五臟六腑大搬風的痛苦慢慢淡去，聽著Mats離開椅子走向他。

Benedikt等著對方開口，一切卻靜悄悄的。他緩緩地張開眼睛，對上Mats看不出是怒是喜的眼神。

「請告訴我。」他低聲說，聲音乾啞。「Lars在哪裡？還活著嗎？」

Mats依然沉默，眼光膠著在他臉上。

Benedikt再次試著坐起身來，動作放慢之後頭也不再暈得那麼難以忍受。他仰著臉，以一種清醒時絕無可能使用的柔軟語氣說道：「那個競技場上的金髮大個子，他叫Lars，他是我的朋友……」

「朋友？」Mats打斷他，臉色與窗外的細雪一樣冷。「讓你不顧性命也要相救的朋友？」

「我們從小一起長大的。」Benedikt睜著仍然缺少光采的雙眼，有些笨拙地抓住Mats的衣角。「他還好嗎？我能不能──」

Mats揮開他的手，轉身拿起剛才閱讀的紙張，逕直往房門外走，將Benedikt呼喊他的聲音關在門板之後。

Benedikt還有些懵，楞了一會才慢慢爬下床來，腳底板還沒碰到地面，鼻子仍然腫得不像樣的Manni從Mats離去的那扇門裡走了進來。

「請您別動！」Manni匆忙跑到他面前，手裡端著一盤瓶瓶罐罐與乾淨的布巾。「我先替您換藥──」

「你知道Lars在哪裡吧？他到底怎麼了？」Benedikt依言在床邊坐好，但仍然固執地追問。

Manni仔細而小心地清理Benedikt右眼角那道相當深的裂口，即使動作已經盡量放得輕，還是讓Benedikt痛得畏縮了下。「先生讓人給那大塊頭治傷了，總之應該是死不了。」

Benedikt露出一個茫然的微笑。「我能看看他嗎？」

Manni聞言皺眉，看他一眼，微微搖頭。「我勸您最好不要。」

「為什──」Benedikt掐斷了自己的問句。除了Mats，還能有什麼原因。

「您只要知道他確實平安無事，這就行了。」Manni往傷口裡滴進一種味道刺鼻的藥水，Benedikt疼的更加厲害。

「一眼就好，Manni。」他用力深呼吸，緩解不了那鑽骨般的痛。「不需要說上話，我就隔著門縫瞧一眼，否則我不能安心……」

你再這麼堅持下去，主子才更不能安心。Manni在心裡嘆了口長氣。「我們先把你這傷處理好，吃點東西，我再瞧瞧我能做些什麼。」

Benedikt點頭，瞇眼看著Manni腳下的紫紅色地毯。「這是什麼地方？」

「先生朋友的產業。」Piszczek老闆的娼館之一，專司接待富豪權貴之流的客人。沒辦法，當時那種情況，能夠讓Höwedes先生療傷的清靜處所，最近的也就只有這裡。那位大老闆不是一般的不高興，手上最賺錢的拳手讓先生沒來由地宰了，又在半強迫下暫停了整座妓院西邊院落的一切生意活動，好讓先生的『貴客』不受干擾的休養。

『您最好給我一個合情合理的解釋，我的先生。』Lukasz Piszczek仍然在笑，但任誰都看得出來他幾乎要將半口牙齒都給咬裂了。而事主只是淡淡地看他一眼：『躺在裡頭的那個傢伙就是這些日子給我暖床的人，你不是想瞧他想的要命？用一條命換你瞧他一眼，算起來倒是我賠本了。』

那劍拔弩張的氣氛讓好歹也算見過點世面的Manni頸後的寒毛都微微豎了起來。

『那小子看起來不過十六七歲。』Lukasz的語氣帶著罕見的嘲諷。『看來嫩草的滋味確實很好，至少我知道以後該替你搜羅什麼樣的貨色了。』

『先找些更有本事的醫者來吧，那傢伙平常也不過就是替你手下的姑娘男孩們治治那些見不得人的毛病，軍醫大概都比他靠得住。』Mats指了指剛從Benedikt房中出來的中年男子，正交代Manni如何照料傷患。

Lukasz望著他，片刻後嘴巴彎起熟悉的弧度。『當然，當然。』

Manni覺得Piszczek老闆想的可能跟他差不多。 

先生或許察覺到了，或許沒有，但對待Höwedes先生的態度和以前那些玩物已經開始有所不同。當然他主子過去並不是沒有特別寵愛過人，為之親手取人性命卻是他印象裡的頭一遭。

不再只是佔有自由與身體那樣簡單明瞭，而是貨真價實的關注與在意。先生不是個惡人，可也絕非一般意義上的好人，被這樣一個麻煩人物掛在了心上，Manni實在不知道這對Höwedes先生來說究竟是福是禍。

「好了嗎，Manni？」Benedikt低聲問，Manni才回過神來。「我想再躺一躺，不知道為什麼總是昏昏沉沉……」

「是的是的，大夫說這是撞到腦袋後的常見症狀，多睡多休息就會很快好起來。」Manni俐落地在傷口上覆上最後一層薄布，幫著Benedikt躺回被窩裡。

Benedikt不大記得他是怎麼被送回Hummels宅邸的，當他的意識再次恢復到足夠清醒的狀態，他已經躺在那張熟悉的大床上，那個濃艷俗麗的房間和瀰漫血汗氣味的競技場像一場不真切的夢境。最清晰的反而是半醒半夢間時不時接近他的某股熱度，令他不由自主地依靠過去，任那彷彿只為他而來的溫暖密密實實地圍繞著他，然後再度沉入深眠。

Benedikt往床的另一邊望去，空空蕩蕩，床邊的矮櫃上擱著原本掛在他頸間的那把鑰匙，閃爍著壁爐火焰的金光。一件晨起時穿的薄袍披掛在扶手椅背上，傭僕還沒來得及將它收好，顯然衣服的主人離去未久。

他確實還有些迷迷糊糊，但不至於糊塗到不明白那夢裡的溫度是由於Mats與他共枕而眠的緣故。

雖然他仍然無法確定原因，可Mats在生他的氣是事實，放任他自生自滅或者不顧他受傷仍舊強行要他都不是什麼意料之外的事。

哪怕只有一點點也行，但他想他大概永遠都不能理解這個男人到底在想什麼。

Benedikt定定地望著大床的頂部，原本混沌的思緒剛理清了幾分，又被一團說不出是什麼的情緒再度擾亂。

他想了解這個視他為奴隸的男人嗎？一個也許在不久的將來就會厭倦他、將他棄若糟糠的人。

房裡如秋日陽光般煦暖，Benedikt卻覺得胸中一陣冷。是親近Mats的念頭或是離開Mats的預想令他害怕，他不知道。

他坐直身子，摸摸太陽穴那處還包著的傷口，欣慰的發現暈眩感對他的行動已經沒有顯著的影響，小心而穩當地下了床，往房門的方向緩慢地走去。

他需要轉移注意力，最好的方式就是離開這間混合著他與Mats的氣味的臥室，何況他還有個任務得做。

來到一樓，Benedikt憑著粗淺的印象尋找著一道較為狹窄且光線不足的走廊。他不知道Lars是否也被帶到了這裡，但他總得試試，第一步便是探訪當初他短暫待過的那間陋室。

一路上他只遇到一個抱著一大籃待洗衣物的年老僕役，用茫然的眼神望了他一眼便繼續慢吞吞地走往反方向。Benedikt倒不怕那人去通報什麼的，Mats如果要對付他，多的是罪名，早已經不差這一條。

他試著推開幾扇門，驚擾了幾個正在補眠的守衛，還不小心撞見某個時常來換床單枕巾的男僕摟著廚房女侍躲在某個角落裡親熱。好不容易找到了一道階梯，通往地勢較低的一處走廊，即使與他的記憶不甚相符，但迎面而來的冷風令他直覺這地方值得一探。

Benedikt跨了進去，令他有些失望的是這裡的數個房間不是堆放著蒙塵的家具器皿，就是棄置已久的僕役臥室。他無奈地推開最後一間房門，昏黃的燈光從門縫鑽了出來。

房中一盞微弱的燈火驅走了些許荒涼之感，Benedikt定睛查看，這冷清簡樸的房間與其他傭人房的差異只是多了令人不舒服的藥味，以及單人床上某個碩大的人形。

老天爺啊。Benedikt心中低喊，大步踏進屋內，枕上那原本該是金澄澄的頭髮狀似一簇簇的稻草，與臉色同樣枯槁。

Lars Unnerstall在他小聲的叫喚中迷迷糊糊地醒來，眼淚幾乎是在看清上方那張臉的同一刻就掉出了眼角，終於放心露出微笑的Benedikt也忍不住鼻腔酸澀，他知道Lars一定也聯想到了過去他們這群童年玩伴中有人臥病時彼此探視、照料的往事，如今想來簡直就像前世的記憶一般遙遠飄渺。

「你別動，我去給你找條更舒服的毛毯。」如果能夠說動Manni願意將送給他的餐食送來Lars這裡的話更好。Benedikt用手背抹抹眼睛，轉身準備往門外走，Lars沙啞的聲音叫住他。

「你也是被抓到這裡為奴的嗎，Benni？」

「……嗯。」Benedikt望著Lars的紅眼眶，遲鈍地點點頭。

難道還有別的答案嗎？無論他在這裡過著什麼樣的生活，本質上他就是個奴隸，連心的自主權都岌岌可危的奴隸。

「這家主人對待下人似乎不錯啊。」Lars吸吸鼻子，細長的眼睛掃過Benedikt身上式樣簡單但用料明顯不俗的衣著。「還好你不像我，離開家之後的日子沒有一天過的像人。」

Benedikt避開朋友欣慰的眼光，草率地點點頭，轉身踏出門外。

他的日子又何嘗是人過的？軟禁在這座宅院裡，用身體換取不知何時就再也求不來的飽暖。即使這一切最初並不是出於他自己的意願，但他妥協了，他選擇這樣苟且偷生下去……

Benedikt跌跌撞撞地往前走了幾步，階梯處傳來一陣忙亂的腳步聲，Manni像屁股著了火似的奔了過來。

「Manni，幫我找些好一點的毛毯──」

「先生要過來了，不能讓他看到你在這裡！」Manni的模樣比那天在競技場裡更焦急，扯住Benedikt的衣袖就往外衝。Benedikt不明就裡，使勁抽回了手。

「他來的正好，我要請他幫我的朋友換個更適合養傷的地方，這裡又陰又冷，連僕人都不願意住……」

Manni緊張的看看來時的方向，看看Benedikt茫然的臉。「Höwedes先生，請您先跟我走，之後不管你要做什麼我一定照辦，求求您，先走再說──」

「走去什麼地方？」上方走道灌下來的寒風帶來了Hummels的聲音，Manni一驚，被口水嗆住，咳嗽連連。Benedikt輕輕將他推到一邊，迎視著一步步走下來的那個人。

「謝謝你救了Lars。」他說，望著Mats從暗處進入光線中的冷漠的臉，努力擠出笑容。「但這裡實在不是病人該待的地方，請你讓人給他另找一個房間，好不好？騰不出人手的話我來做也沒關係──」

他突兀地住了口，Mats臉上忽然閃現的慍怒令他悚然心驚。

「先生──」終於控制住喉嚨的Manni困難地插話，卻只聽見Benedikt倒抽一口氣，被Mats猝不及防地抓住手腕，強橫地往樓梯拖去。

 

＃

 

Benedikt重重地跌落在臥室壁爐前的地板上，儘管厚實的地毯緩解了一部分的衝擊力道，他的腦袋仍然不免又暈眩了起來。

「你這是──」在他試圖用雙手扶著地面撐起上半身之前，另一隻手掌已經牢牢地扣住他的後頸，逼著他抬頭看向那張如同正在撲殺獵物的猛獸般的臉孔。

「朋友，不顧性命也要闖進競技場裡相救的朋友，剛醒過來第一個找的也是這所謂的朋友！你以為你騙得了誰！」憤怒中失去一切控制的吼聲幾乎要粉碎了Benedikt的聽覺，他強忍住被頭暈撩撥起的噁心感，使勁地去拉扯Mats鎖銬般的箝制，壓抑已久的情緒同時一股腦地從Benedikt意識深處衝了出來。

這男人到底憑什麼無緣無故對他發這麼大的火？懷疑他意圖聯合Lars一起逃離這裡、或僅僅只是在外頭遇上不順心的事而回來拿他出氣？無論是什麼理由，Hummels都沒有權利如此糟蹋他！

「騙你這個可悲的人有什麼好處？你根本就不懂得什麼是友情，因為你的朋友們和你一樣都是不把人當人看的禽獸！」Benedikt大喊。或許他的氣力比起正當盛年的Mats還差上一點，但怒火催化之下的掙扎力道已經給黑髮男人帶來了不小的麻煩。Mats索性將身體重量整個壓了上去，雙手將Benedikt反抗的手爪死死地按在地上。

「我是禽獸，那你又是什麼？」Mats厲聲說道，感覺男孩的手腕似乎就要被自己給折斷了，他隱隱擔憂起Benedikt的傷勢或許會在如此激動的衝突下惡化，但一看到男孩憤恨的瞪著自己，剛才那個因為有求於他而裝出的虛假笑容不剩半點痕跡，他反而加重了力量：「你在那大塊頭床上的時候是不是也同樣騷的像隻發情的貓？小小年紀，做起賤人來倒是駕輕就熟！」

Benedikt突然靜了下來，像具靈魂瞬間被抽走的屍體，日光下淺的像杯清茶的眼睛定定的看著Mats，掙扎中迸裂的眼角傷口緩緩滲出了鮮血，一滴滴落上了地毯，刺目的腥紅如同一盆冰水澆在Mats火氣正盛的頭上。

他鬆開手，掌心貼住Benedikt右邊太陽穴上那塊逐漸變紅的布帛，高聲叫了幾個僕役的名字。Benedikt依然不動不說話，如果不是胸口仍然劇烈的起伏著，Mats幾乎要以為他就這麼死去了。

「Benni……」

「……不怕我這個賤人的血髒了你的手嗎？」Benedikt一字一字說的清晰，開始後悔剛才那樣辱罵他的Mats以為他又要再次試圖掙脫，想說幾句安撫的言語，話到嘴邊卻又被強行逼回了喉嚨裡。

睡過這張床的人來來去去，只要克盡身為床伴的本分、不做出什麼真正脫序的事，他不會介意任何一個人在這間寢房以外的所做所為。然而如今只是憑空冒出了一個舊時好友，他甚至沒有確切證據證明那傢伙當真和Benni不清不白，僅僅是揣測，竟已讓他的情緒失控到如此境地。

不知不覺間這男孩的一舉一動已經開始左右他的思考，而這絕對不是個好現象──

右頰驀然一陣疼痛，一記拳頭將他的臉給打偏了，血的味道從牙間逐漸瀰漫開來。

他確實合該挨這一拳。Mats在心裡苦笑，轉回頭，Benedikt的神情除了厭憎再無其他。

「我本以為我最不願面對的事情是死。」Benedikt說，嘴唇正急速地失去它們應有的顏色。「但是如果死能夠讓我再也不用見到你……」

Mats還沒從這句話帶給他的震愕中反應過來，Manni與另一個僕從快步踏進了房裡，手上捧著藥物器皿等等先前給Benedikt換藥時就用過的東西，顯然他們早已料想到這男孩被主子拽進房裡之後可能的下場。但兩人一見到這對峙的場面便頓在原地，不敢輕舉妄動，直到Mats緩緩站起身來，Manni才率先步上前去，替仍然像個空殼般倒臥原地的Benedikt處理傷口。

剛才這屋子裡頭到底發生了什麼事情？Manni望著那幾乎浸染了Benedikt半邊腦袋的血紅，想回頭瞧瞧主子的表情又沒那個膽。但就在他好不容易將全副心神放在眼前的傷勢時，Mats開口將他叫去身邊，語聲是Manni從未聽聞過的低啞。

「看好他。」Mats說，背過身去，垂眼看著掌心的血跡。「無論何時何地，絕不能放他獨自一個人。」

「先生，您的手──」

Mats搖搖頭，大跨步出了房門。

Manni原以為主子的意思是預防Höwedes先生逃脫、或是再度四處瞎闖去找那個同鄉大個子，隨後他留意到Benedikt若有所思地盯著他擱在藥盒旁的利剪，才驚覺事情大大不妙。但所幸這男孩並沒有當真做出什麼傷害自己的事，只是木然地任由他們擺佈，然後在輕微的發燒狀態下恍惚睡去。

這一覺睡的極不安穩，混亂且不連貫的夢境不斷地侵擾Benedikt渴望安眠的心緒。上一刻他還在故鄉的荒野中奔跑，轉瞬間就被煉獄般的戰場情景吞噬，還來不及恐懼，他又墜入了一池深而滾燙的水，行將滅頂卻孤立無援的絕望逼的他幾乎要痛苦地嚎叫出聲。

Benedikt突然驚醒，像抓住汪洋中的浮木一般揪緊了自己身上的衣物，雙眼緊閉，莫名的害怕睜眼後會見到的事物。但很快的他便察覺到自己仍然身處在同一間臥房裡，同一具軀體的身旁。

他直覺想遠遠地躲開，然而一想到Mats發現他甦醒之後又會做出何種殘忍的舉動，Benedikt僵著身子，大氣也不敢喘一口。

周遭靜悄悄的，偶有寒風從窗外呼嘯而過，間或點綴幾聲燭焰輕微爆裂的聲響，房裡流轉著熟悉的香氣，身旁的人輕輕動了一下，溫熱而熟悉的膚觸擦過他的腿側……一切平靜的與往常無異，日間那場爭端似乎沒有在這個世界留下半分痕跡。

除了將Mats每一句話記得明明白白的他，甚至分不清那不曾間斷過的疼痛到底是來自於傷口還是被那些話語刺傷的自尊。

處境卑微的他就算受到奴僕的鄙夷都是合情合理的事，但Mats怎麼樣也不能夠在強行佔有了他之後又反過來說他放蕩下賤。

如果在他發覺自己不知不覺間已經開始在乎這個不講理的男人之前，或許自嘲一陣，也就過去了。

他對Mats Hummels逐漸形成的依戀是一種病態，無庸置疑，然而此刻蜷偎在他身側的人到底又是怎麼想的？早些時候平白無故生他的氣，今日更給他冠上了那傷人的罪名，可Mats仍然哪兒都沒去，盤踞在習慣的位置，分享著他的溫度與氣息。

他不會傻到認為Mats心裡有他，這男人有沒有『心』這種東西都是一個尚待商榷的問題。

茫茫然的Benedikt幻想著這張大床變成一片沒有盡頭的汪洋，將他的身軀捲向沒有光亮的深處，煙消雲散──

「我讓人另外安排了一處好一些的房間給那大塊頭住。」Mats忽然開口，低沈的聲音絲緞般柔軟，輕飄飄地滲進了Benedikt的知覺。「等他恢復到一定的程度，會有人護送他回國。」

Benedikt屏住呼吸，徒勞無功地盼著Mats沒有發現他的肩膀因詫異而微微震了一下。

「如果你想讓他順道送信給家人也無妨，讓Manni替你轉達，你不能再去見他。」Mats翻動身軀，帶著硬繭的指尖試探性地觸碰Benedikt那有些尖挑的耳廓上緣。

Benedikt還在猶豫該不該睜開眼，一陣濕潤的熱氣撲上他的臉頰，他以為Mats就要直接壓上來了，但那股令他想抗拒又渴望接近的氣息始終沒有再前進一分半吋。

「我……」停頓良久，Mats又開口，聲音裡格格不入的遲疑讓Benedikt莫名聯想起情竇初開的少年人。「我想，我還欠你一句道歉。」


	5. Chapter 5

「白天的事，是我太──我應該──」又是一陣靜默，然後Mats那似乎突然患上結巴毛病的嘴再次試著吐出幾個字，依然成不了句子。

Mats如此小心地斟酌字句，或許可以理解為他竭力防止自己再次說出什麼覆水難收的話來，但更顯而易見的是這男人僅僅只是想避免正面承認錯誤罷了。

不管是哪一個原因，其實Mats壓根就沒有義務向他解釋什麼。

或許指控他沒有人性的那些話也該收回來。Benedikt默默想著，想看看Mats此時神情的念頭促使他睜開了眼。

毫無意外他的『甦醒』並未讓Mats訝異，陰影裡漆黑的眼睛磁石般誘引著他一步步卸下防備。

Benedikt移開目光，感覺那粗糙的指腹從耳朵滑進額際的細髮，極其緩慢地一遍遍爬梳過燭光中漾著焦糖光澤的髮絲。

「我不希望你恨我。」Mats說，將臉湊的更近一些，鼻尖抵上了Benedikt猶有冷汗的顴骨，伴著一聲難以察覺的嘆息。

好一句道歉。Benedikt乾脆轉開臉，立刻被Mats用手掌扳了回來。

「你別無選擇。」方才的平靜溫和瞬間滅跡無蹤。Benedikt本能地畏縮了下，視線落在床柱上的簾幕，不安地等待著Mats下一個動作。然而Mats像燙傷似的收回了手，噤了聲，房裡再度陷入一片死寂。

要是他真的能確實狠下心來將這個男人恨到骨子裡去就好了。Benedikt緩緩轉動眼珠，從Mats額上散亂的髮移往眼下的深紋、似乎修整過但依然雜亂的鬍髭，最終還是游回了那雙背光下令人捉摸不出半點線索的眼睛。

「我恨你與否對你來說有什麼差別？」Benedikt低聲說，疲倦地闔上眼。「你讓我是什麼就是什麼，今天是隨你擺弄的洩欲工具，明天也許就被甩賣到妓院裡做個真正下賤的婊子──」

突然壓在嘴唇上的蠻力不僅嚇著了他，口裡也被牙齒碰破了皮。他掙扎著想推開Mats，但困在Mats兩臂之間的他畢竟無處可躲。啃咬很快的轉變成了深入的吮吻，像溺水的困獸般癲狂地攫取Benedikt胸中的氣息。Benedikt的頭疼的更厲害了，推擠的雙手下意識纏住了Mats的衣領，分不清升溫的血流究竟是源於傷勢還是情動。

「忘了白天我所說過的每一個字。」Mats放開他，看著男孩和自己一樣喘息著，又難以自禁地將唇貼了上去。「如果你再說出剛才那樣的話，我會讓它實現──」

「你以為我還會在乎這種威脅？反正都是為了求生而任人輕賤，躺在這裡跟躺在那種地方又有什麼不同！」Benedikt突然吼出聲，Mats尚未反應過來，他已經抓住那極短的一瞬間用僅存的力量掙脫了Mats，搖搖晃晃地跳下床，赤著雙足往房門跑去。但畢竟片刻前才清醒，步履不穩，在碰到房門之前便被追過來的Mats輕易地捉住了手臂。

「你在發什麼瘋！」不悅的情緒遠大於迷惑，Mats將Benedikt一把推進旁邊的椅子裡，不在乎力道是不是過狠，他只想阻止Benedikt從身邊逃開。

以及管好自己這張吐不出象牙的狗嘴......

Benedikt不語，握緊拳頭，混亂的腦子裡猶豫著是否應該再給這男人一擊，或著乾脆掄起旁邊桌上的燭台照頭砸下去。Mats俯視著他，臉色出乎Benedikt意料的灰敗。

「是我的錯。」沉默半晌後Mats的第一句話同樣讓Benedikt十分意外。

Mats......在向他認錯？

「也許你不相信，但在我眼中你絕非奴隸，遑論是出賣肉體的男妓。」

那麼對他來說自己到底意味著什麼？Benedikt發現自己竟然對答案有些恐懼。

一深一淺的兩雙褐色眼睛對峙著，都在等待對方再次開口。

咫尺之遙的門板響起輕敲的聲音，震動了膠著的空氣。「先生，打擾了，請問Höwedes先生可是醒來了？今日他未曾進食過，或許會有興趣喝些熱湯......」

Mats讓捧著一盤餐食的僕侍進了門，色香俱全的賣相擾得Benedikt一時無心繼續跟Mats嘔氣，望著湯碗旁那碟顯然剛剛才出爐的餡餅，方才靜悄悄的腸胃都渴望地叫囂了起來。

而Mats看著他，在小桌另一頭落了座，看似不落痕跡地將兩把餐刀都挪到自己手邊。「光用看的就飽了嗎？吃點東西吧，也才有力氣繼續罵我。」

Benedikt無法反駁這句話，垂眼不去理會他的視線，慢吞吞地拿起湯匙。

接下來的幾天，Mats出現在他活動範圍內的時間，突然莫名地多了起來。

身為家族的中堅份子，兼之手握重兵，Mats Hummels天天有忙不完的事，總是一早就出門，不到天黑不歸家，甚至臨近午夜才回到宅邸也是常有的事。然而從那場衝突的隔天起，Mats似乎是開發出了一個新的興趣：與Benedikt同桌進食。通常是晚餐，如果Benedikt難得早起，他至少也要等到看見Benedikt吞下當天的第一口食物才會離開。

吃飯這件事情不是問題，麻煩的是Mats那張嘴忙著咀嚼之外還不停的問東問西。多半是他的身體狀況、飲食喜好或家鄉生活之類的瑣碎問題。Benedikt一般是頷首搖頭敷衍過去，不得不答上一句時，Mats的聲音就會跟著流露出一種細微而難以名狀的悅色。

至於夜晚，夜晚......正午過後便捧著本書坐在壁爐前神遊的Benedikt被一陣突然燒上耳根的熱力惹得坐立不安。

Mats那些話語畢竟太過了，他不可能就此釋懷，於是他刻意約束自己，一概以漠然消極的態度去應對Mats，即使是這些溫和得有如做戲一般的行為也一樣。他不會拒絕，但他再也不想隨著這人的言行而起舞。

某個角度看來他跟Mats也算是終於有了共識。不管Benedikt如何冷漠，Mats只是繼續過去那一貫我行我素的作風，用自以為是的和善對待他。然而捲髮男人似乎真的想證明那句不將他視為性奴的話語，雖然夜裡仍然同床共枕，卻再也沒有對他做出更進一步的事。

只是昨夜Mats大概是有些按耐不住，先是趁他將睡未醒之際用那張還帶著餐後熱茶香味的嘴唇吻的他忘了那堅持不過幾天的原則，接收到他自然產生的反應後又將腦袋挪往他的大腿根──

Benedikt把臉埋進了書頁裡，在Mats口中滑動的感覺還那麼清晰，迫近高潮之前Mats改用手繼續動作、讓他弄的滿掌濕黏的情景更是如在目前。但這卻不是Benedikt預想中另一場性愛的前戲，Mats看了看呼吸仍然紊亂的他一眼，離開大床，潛進了浴間。

他想開口喚Mats的名字，想要他回來擁抱自己、親吻自己、將自己身體的每一個部分都牢牢地佔據住。然而Benedikt只是翻身把半張臉埋進了枕頭，任由滿腔的依戀與怨憎將自己擠壓的喘不過氣來。

眷戀的是那個他永遠摸不透的人，憎恨的是這個甘心作他奴隸的自己。

Mats有沒有回來就寢，他不知道，但今早醒來時身旁的位置空蕩而冰涼。Benedikt放下書本，蜷縮在偌大的扶手椅中，望著掌心那處因攻擊Mats而留下的傷疤，茫然若失。

「午安。」

從虛掩房門外傳進來的聲音使得Benedikt微微一驚，抬頭，那陌生聲音的主人已經推開了門，踏進了半個身子。

那是個五官柔和卻透著一股堅毅之氣的男人，一頭亮澄澄的半長金髮讓人有種這屋裡又多添了幾盞燈火的錯覺。

「初次見面，我是Marcel。」男人在Benedikt對面輕手輕腳地坐下，他有對與容貌不太搭調的粗眉，然則無損他微笑中那股莫名令人寧定心安的力量。他指了指Benedikt手中的書：「你的眼光真好，這也是我最喜歡的小說之一，主角的運氣實在不是一般的差對吧？」

Benedikt不知道該怎麼回應這位陌生人，點點頭，說了聲您好後便詞窮了。Marcel只是抬了下眉毛，繼續說道：「你別緊張，不是每個多蒙人都像Mats那德性的，雖然我也只是被指使來替你瞧瞧頭上的傷──」

「少廢話，Marcel，正事要緊。」

Benedikt的心跳漏了一拍，Mats那傢伙不知何時站在了房門口，將剛解下來的斗篷交給僕人後也走進屋裡來。

Marcel做了個只有Benedikt看見的鬼臉，起身繞過桌子。「不好意思，麻煩你......」

Benedikt抬頭，讓Marcel能清楚的看見右眼角那個幾乎已經感覺不到痛楚的裂傷──但其實更有可能是不斷受傷的他已經習慣了疼痛。Mats在他眼角狹窄的視野裡立定不動，看不清臉上的表情。

「你不大像個醫者。」Benedikt說，Marcel又笑了，視線仍然專注地盯著傷口。

「我把這話當做是恭維了。」Marcel邊說邊從外袍下拿出一個藏的不落痕跡的皮袋，揀了幾樣東西擱在桌上。「其實從小到大劍術、弓術之類的事一樣我都沒落下，只是比起殺生，我更樂意去救人。」

「你做了正確的選擇。」隨著手上的動作，Marcel的手肘在眼前微微晃動，Benedikt訝異地發現除了一點壓迫感之外他並沒有任何不適的感覺。「你很擅長這些......」

「再這麼誇我，我就要臉紅啦，小美人。」

Mats突然清了清喉嚨，Marcel扭頭瞥他一眼，轉回視線朝著Benedikt淺淺一笑。

「有人不喜歡聽別人聊天呢。」Marcel俏皮的眨眼讓Benedikt忍不住輕輕揚起嘴角。「還是不想被冷落？」

「你只是因為打不過我們這些從小一起學習的夥伴所以賭氣去學醫。」Mats冷冷地說。

「人本來就該專注於自己有興趣的事情不是嗎？」Marcel仔細地將一種散發著蜂蜜香的藥劑點在傷口周圍，愉悅的語調並沒有因為Mats的言語而降溫。「話說回來，我還以為是什麼重病讓你千里迢迢的把我從邊境找回來，這傷都開始癒合了，我能做的，下人們也都能做。」

「我要你檢查的更詳細一點，他撞的那一下不輕，後來又發生了點事情。」Mats最後一句話略微降低的音量沒有被Benedikt忽略，他知道Mats指的是那個早晨血濺滿地的衝突。

「如果這幾天沒有出現其他症狀，後遺症也不是短時間內能觀察出來的。剛剛你若是沒有打斷我們的閒聊，我現在或許就能給出診斷了。」

「這些年的遊歷讓你改變了不少，Marcel。」Mats停頓了一下，語氣裡突然多了一絲戲謔：「誰能想到威斯特法倫的金花也有如此伶牙利齒的一天。」

喀的一聲，Marcel將手中器具放回桌面的力量突然加重了。

Benedikt望著一反先前輕鬆自在的Marcel，不明白他為何突然沈下臉來。『威斯特法倫的金花』的故事是西境諸國俱皆通曉的傳說，千百年前有一種極其稀有的植物名為金花，性命垂危者服食之，起死回生，萬無一失。最後一株金花在多蒙都城威斯特法倫的一場戰火中化為灰燼後從此絕跡，自那時起多蒙的醫藥之術便遠遠落後於他國，歷任統治者更是多災多病。在吟遊詩人口中，將一切歸因於多蒙國受到了金花的詛咒。

「你說過不會再用那個詞取笑我。」

「這是恭維，不是取笑。」Mats坐進剛才Marcel落座的椅子，看似滿不在乎的神情在Benedikt眼裡卻有種作弄人得逞的快意。「當年第一個這樣喊你的那傢伙也絕沒有半點取笑的意思。對了，你這些年各地都走遍了，似乎獨獨漏了Subotic家駐守的西北方？聽說那裡──」

「如果我說我有辦法用一滴藥就讓你再也沒有能力享受這個小美人，也絕沒有半點吹牛的意思。」Marcel淡淡地說，藍眼睛有意無意地掃過Mats的腰帶之下。

 

＃

 

Marcel想也不想就一口回絕Mats建議他留下來晚餐的邀請後，以截然不同的溫情態度向Benedikt握手道別。

「你很年輕，身體底子又好，目前看來這傷也沒有遺留後患的跡象，只要吃飽睡好，保持心情愉快──唔，雖然說跟某人待在一起要做到這最後一項實在很難。」金髮男子不理會從Mats方向射來的森冷眼光，稍微收緊握住Benedikt右掌的力道後鬆開了手。「希望還能有機會再見。」

Benedikt打從心底希望Marcel多留些時間，後者似乎從他的臉色中瞧出了端倪，微微一笑，壓低了聲音：「Mats這傢伙，要麻煩你多擔待了。」

「我？」Benedikt有些迷惘，但Marcel只是維持著那柔和的笑，點點頭。

「我們一定會再見的，我保證。」


	6. Chapter 6

Benedikt將Marcel的過早結束拜訪歸疚於Mats，本想重新試著和顏悅色面對他，這念頭也暫時打消了。他喜歡這個新朋友，Marcel與他說話的方式讓他覺得自己再次被當成一個有血肉、有感情的人看待，就算那也許只是久經世事而歷練出來的假象，對他而言卻是這些日子以來難能可貴的片刻。

Mats還是那副渾然不覺得自己哪裡行差踏錯的模樣，送走友人後又試圖找話跟他說，被報以冷淡的回應也不以為意，隨後被通報有客來訪的僕從找了出去，也許是什麼軍國要事之類的，Benedikt看他臉色微變，匆匆離開，直至深夜也不見蹤影。

Benedikt翻來覆去難以成眠，先是擔心著狀況不明的Lars，接著不免想到了善解人意的Marcel。外人是沒辦法明白這箇中緣由的，但他清楚的察覺到Mats那幾句輕描淡寫的話語確確實實刺到了Marcel的痛處。這男人或許是將他所有的才智都用在了打仗上，活到了這把歲數大概也沒人真正教過他該怎麼說人話。

一陣隱約的同情連帶著想和Mats說說話的念頭在Benedikt心底盤旋迴繞，迫使他努力地讓自己保持清醒，只是他依然在等到Mats回來之前便抵擋不住困倦的侵襲，倒進了被窩。

翌日Benedikt自然是醒的比平常來的晚，意識甫脫離夢鄉便模模糊糊地感覺有些不對勁，緩慢而小心地睜開眼，過去總是頭一個躍進視線裡的床柱變成了Mats的臉孔。

「睡飽了？」Mats說。腦袋還沒完全甦醒的Benedikt無法從神情判斷出他的情緒，但至少聲音聽起來十分平靜。

「嗯。」含糊的聲音裡依然帶著睡意，Benedikt忍不住揉了揉眼睛，肩膀跟著收縮，一個傻氣的呵欠十分不識時務地從嘴裡溜了出來。他連忙掩住嘴巴，然而Mats似乎覺得這模樣頗有意思，唇邊擠出了若有似無的笑紋。

「今天不是賴床天。」Mats從床畔站起身，隨手拍拍微皺的衣擺後往房門走去。「夜裡有的是時間讓你睡。」

這男人現在連他的作息時間都要控制了？Benedikt迷惑中又有些許的著惱，望著Mats消失在門外的背影以及緊接著湧進房裡的幾個男僕女侍，以Manni為首，在他來得及反應之前眾人便七手八腳地將他從床榻移了下來。平日Manni一人就能輕鬆完成的梳洗瑣事，今日卻用上如此大陣仗，Benedikt不由得感覺自己像是即將被宰殺獻祭的一頭肥羊，忐忑不安。

Mats要把他送到別的地方去嗎？還是像他之前曾隨口說過的那樣，扔到那個把身體當貨品販賣的地方......

Manni注意到他突然微微顫抖起來的雙手，替他將剛披上身的斗篷裹的更嚴密了一些。「先生只是有個想法，您不需要多心。」

所謂的想法原來是那匹Mats慣常駕乘的座騎，Benedikt在庭院中見到那毛皮在冬日陽光中發亮的高大馬匹，Mats讓他坐穩之後也騎上了馬背，腳跟輕踢，馬兒便邁開長腿，輕快地奔出宅院的後門。

穿過城鎮邊陲的街道，馳入遼闊廣大的城外荒野，濕潤的風冰涼而不刺骨，夾雜著草木的芳香，沁人心脾。Benedikt不知道該如何形容此刻的感覺，終於再次走出那座宅子令他的心情和天氣一樣晴朗，但緊貼在他背後控持著韁繩的Mats又實在無法讓人感到自在。

「我怎麼樣也不可能放你自己一個人在馬上，你知道的。」Mats在他耳邊說，像是聽見了他心裡的聲音。Benedikt回過頭，對上那近的可以看見自己倒影的眼睛。

「那為什麼還要讓我出來？」畢竟是來到了外頭，Mats甚至沒有帶上任何一個隨從，就不怕他抓住任何一個可趁之機逃跑？

Mats沒有立刻回答，眼光與他的注視纏繞成鎖。馬駒奔跑的速度漸緩，踩著悠哉的步子繼續前進。

「Marcel說你可以出來。」左手輕輕地從Benedikt眼角的傷口旁劃過。「而我認為這能讓你開心一些。」

Benedikt的臉有些熱，他想應該是Mats的呼吸吹在他臉上所造成的。他垂下眼，伸手去扯Mats手裡的韁繩，馬再度奔跑起來。

「你在家裡的時候也常常騎馬？」Mats問，將他的手和繩子都抓在掌中。

「那也都是仗打起來之前的事。」Benedikt低頭看著自己的手套，忽然生出一股勇氣，再次轉頭望向他。「Marcel是你很好的朋友嗎？」

Mats先是微微蹙起眉頭，接著吁了口氣。「他是我很多年的朋友，之一。」

「他為了你從那麼遠的地方趕回來。」

「你又知道了？」Mats這下瞇起了眼睛。「不過是初次見面，他說什麼你都信？」

Benedikt要求自已不能退縮，即使此刻Mats的神情和那天將他拖回房間時的模樣有些相似。「我覺得，你應該對他厚道一些。」

Mats再度沉默，但眉心的結倒是鬆開了。Benedikt見他如此神態，大著膽子再度開口。

「不管怎麼說，他總是看在你的面子上才會替我這個陌生人診治。」

Mats揚起眉。「這你就錯了，他救治過的貧民和無名傷兵多到可以組建他自己的軍隊──」

「有這樣的朋友，你該心懷感激，而不是在人家幫了你之後揭他的瘡疤，把人家氣得連頓飯都不願意和你吃。如果是我，就會趁他還在城裡的時候請他再過來一趟......」Benedikt打斷他，一口氣說完之後發現捲髮男人的一雙眼睛又瞇了起來。

「......我隨口說說而已，你不用理我──」Benedikt囁嚅著，覺得自己剛才那席話真是再傻不過，然而腦袋還沒來得及轉回前方就被一雙冰涼的嘴唇貼上了臉頰。

「你開始關心我了。」Mats低語，聲音裡興味昂然。

「我只是覺得或許沒人敢提醒你這些東西。」他無力地反駁，感覺耳朵在Mats的輕咬下也燒了起來。

「而你卻敢於仗義直言。」Mats嗅著他衣領裡溫暖清淡的體息，對於現下身處野外、無法為所欲為的境況隱隱不滿。一手將Benedikt的腰環的更緊，直到懷抱中的男孩與他再無一處縫隙。「你不願別人生我的氣，因為你也已經原諒了我。」

一陣強勁的寒風毫無預兆地撲向他們，將Benedikt話到嘴邊的辯駁暫時凍住了。他瑟縮著別過臉避免直面那刀一般尖利的風，卻發現周遭忽然暗了下來，Mats將他們兩人覆在自己厚重的斗篷之下，吻住Benedikt顫抖的唇。

也許他對Mats的意義真的並不僅僅是一個供吃供住豢養著的玩物。也許Mats多多少少真的在意著他的看法。

恍惚意識裡的某一點透著微弱的光亮。

就算是自作多情的誤解也好，他只想盡可能地沉浸在這樣的感覺裡。Benedikt在黑暗中摸索到Mats的指尖，有些遲疑地將它們裹在自己手心。Mats突然輕輕一笑，纏結的唇鬆開了間隙。

「……似乎要下雪了。」Mats貼著他的嘴角低語，灼人的熱度像一隻無形的手伸進Benedikt的胸口，抓住了心臟緩慢地按壓著，想延續那個親吻的渴望在體內翻湧，但他終究只是無聲地嘆了一口氣。

「回去吧。」Benedikt才將斗篷掀開一角，冷風隨即刺的他臉頰生疼。Mats說中了，太陽不知何時已經躲進了層層密雲之中，幾片微細的雪點在空氣裡浮游漂移。

「嗯。」Mats應聲，卻不掉頭，反而催促馬兒加速馳向遠處的林地。Benedikt看著兩旁飛逝的景物，對目的地的好奇遠遠超過了疑慮。

馬蹄在蕭瑟荒寂的林木間繞呀繞，終於在雪勢轉大時踏進了森林深處一片寬廣的空地，形若堡壘的一幢石造建築靜靜聳立其中，看似已在大門外久候多時的兩名僕役引領他們進入前院下了馬，Benedikt打量四周，還有些摸不著頭腦，Mats已經大踏步進了屋。

在這杳無人跡的地方竟有如此精心構築的一處宅邸。隨後進門的Benedikt一面讓僕人解下滿是霜雪的斗篷，一面訝異於周遭的陳設。誰能想到外觀樸拙老舊的石堡裡頭是這般溫暖雅緻的光景？僅僅是通往內廳的走廊，樑柱、牆面等等佈置的細節較之Mats在城中的住處都還要更為豐富多樣。

Benedikt轉頭尋找Mats的蹤影，只見卸去禦寒行裝的他匆匆隱沒在一道門後，Benedikt直覺想跟著過去，從他離開馬背後便一直尾隨身邊的僕人眼明手快地站到了他的去路上，皮笑肉不笑地請他上樓用些熱飲。

微微扁了扁嘴，Benedikt跟著那人爬上走廊盡頭的階梯，接著被請進了一處他不確定該用什麼詞語稱呼的居室。

有一張大床，所以它應該是間臥室，但空間實在太過廣闊，大的令Benedikt懷疑整個二樓過半的面積都被這間房佔走了；書房樣式的家具在靠窗的地方自成格局，與一組華美的餐桌椅比鄰而居；然而最吸引Benedikt目光的是壁爐邊寬大的躺椅及地毯上散置的軟枕、走獸毛皮等物圈畫出的空間，熱茶與餐點在一旁的小圓桌上含蓄地釋放香氣，剛從風雪中歸來的他當下決定要在這溫暖舒適的小天地裡好好窩上一時半刻。

幾處觸目可及的角落裡還另外擱了幾個暖爐，或許傭僕們深怕主子在這樣的環境下仍然有被凍著的可能。Benedikt除下手套，緩步走到壁爐前，小心地蹲坐下來，讓指尖掌心吸收著火焰的熱度，不去理會房門開開關關的聲響。當Mats的聲音響起時，他也並不驚訝。

「這裡原先是族人秋獵時的行館，到了我祖父那一代，他們更喜歡往山那邊的谷地去，這兒便改建成了夏季避暑的別院。」聽起來Mats像是在躺椅上坐下了，Benedikt沒回頭，任他繼續講他的古。「說的更精確些，是我伯祖父把這地方改造成了他藏嬌的小金屋。」

此話成功地引起了Benedikt的注意。男孩像嗅到危險氣息的小鹿般偏頭望著他，Mats慵懶淡漠的神情也多了了幾分近似微笑的痕跡。

「他們夫妻倆幾十年來各玩各的，早已是家族中的公開秘密。」Mats起身，手執火鉗翻動爐火，往裡頭添了幾塊柴木。「這些娘氣累贅的擺設全是他老人家為了討女人歡心而搞的花樣，只是後來的情婦不樂意待在這荒山深林裡，這房子便給棄置了好些年，我索性要了過來，權當出來透氣時的歇腳處也不壞。」

Benedikt望著他火光映照下的側臉，一時間莫名地想探出手觸摸那蜷亂的鬍鬚。然而他收手成拳，藏進了懷裡，沒來由地開了口：「要是哪天你覺得我礙眼煩人，倒也可以扔到這裡關上個幾個月。」

Mats轉頭注視他，金色的光燄在眼裡跳躍，遮住了藏在後頭的訊息。

「我逃也逃不了，又可以替你看管這整片宅子，豈不兩全其美。」Benedikt深深呼吸，仍然感到有些窒息，也許是被壁爐燒燙了的空氣，又或許只是Mats沉默的眼光逐漸變得緊迫。

「越來越會耍嘴皮子。」Mats微揚嘴角，右手摸向Benedikt頸間，輕輕扯了下用以防寒的領巾，接著指頭落到了衣扣上，一顆一顆，緩慢而篤定地鬆開。

大老遠地跑來這裡本不可能僅僅是小歇一番那麼簡單，令Benedikt訝異的反而是心中夾雜著一絲喜悅的期待。他猶豫著是否也該伸手替Mats除下衣服，在下定決心前上身已經只剩下輕薄的細棉底衫，和Mats的嘴唇。

「夏天。」Mats忽然說，舌尖從胸口的突起移往喉結下柔軟的凹陷，同時將Benedikt按躺在蓬鬆的獸毛地墊上。「這地方再清涼舒服不過，到處都是看不盡的花草樹果，林子那頭還有座小小的瀑布。那時若沒有戰事，我們就來待一陣子。」

那時，Mats怕是早已經厭膩了他吧，所以如此隨意的承諾。Mats這樣的人怎麼可能暫拋一切只為陪寵物避暑？但屆時他需要取悅的若是另一個新鮮的面孔，又另當別論了。

熟悉的感傷冷卻了Benedikt的心情，被動地回應Mats從頸間蜿蜒到唇舌的吻。游移在身上的手幾乎撫遍了每一處裸露的皮膚，甚至開始隔著衣料挑弄著他的敏感地帶，也淡化不了打從心底汩汩湧出的落寞。

他無法抗拒這個念頭一再浮現，像拒絕重返自由的囚徒一樣荒謬又可悲。

「不喜歡這主意？」Mats畢竟還是捕捉到了些許男孩的異樣情緒，停住親吻，手掌撫上Benedikt的臉頰，拇指滑過眼窩下深淺不一的雀斑，試著讓那雙漠然的褐色眸子停留在自己身上。然而Benedikt只是靜靜地垂下睫毛，伸手去解Mats的衣扣。

捲髮男人靜靜地看著他略顯僵硬的動作，即使Benedikt在脫去腰帶後遲疑了片刻才繼續褪除下半身其餘的衣物，Mats依然不發一語，直到Benedikt主動貼住他微抿的嘴唇，後者幾乎是在同一時間拉開了兩人的距離。

「你喜歡這裡，只是不想有我在身邊。」Mats的神情少了溫度，多了疏離。

Benedikt終於抬起迷惘的眼睛看他。「我只是不知道到那時候我已經流落到什麼樣的地方去了。」

「你哪兒都不會去。」Mats的回答快得令自己也嚇了一跳。眼光在男孩茫然的臉龐上流轉，理不清的思緒化作不容推拒的深吻，過重的力道不僅是懲罰Benedikt先前的敷衍，更多的是轉移這番對話的焦點。

他喜歡Benedikt，超乎預期的重視這個十分單純卻唯獨對他豎起心防的少年人，但那算不得什麼真實的感情，過去沒有，Benedikt也不該是例外。

偏偏捨棄這段關係的可能性使他排斥至極，為什麼Benedikt如此篤定自己只是個一旦玩膩了就會被草草處理掉的物件？也許最初他確實像面對過往的床伴們一樣沒把這男孩當回事，然而時至今日，Benedikt總該體會到了他想認真對待他的用心，就算日後他改變了主意……

雙臂發力，像要把懷裡的軀體揉進身體裡一般，Mats的擁抱壓得Benedikt肋骨發疼，近乎野蠻的嚙吻害他難受地掙扎，始作俑者卻渾然沒有鬆手的意思。

那就等到乏味了再說吧，至少他現在無從想像起。Benedikt對他的吸引力隨著時間推移以一種無法解釋的趨勢增長著，而他確信，要讓這股力量消散並不是什麼容易的事。

「放手。」Benedikt使勁推開他，血珠從被啃破的唇緣滴向下巴，即使細小，在因驚悸而蒼白的臉上仍然顯得有些怵目驚心。「要弄死我也用乾脆點的法子。」

「你不會死。」Mats慢條斯理的語調像是方才那彷彿要將Benedikt吞食入腹的行為與己無干，傾身舐去他嘴角的血跡。「你會活到七老八十，仍然是個拗脾氣的傻Benni。」

Benedikt眉目間仍殘留著怒色，看在Mats眼裡反而滿意。倘若只是懼怕，代表他在Benedikt心中依舊沒有什麼份量可言。

他放輕了動作，捧握瓷器般將Benedikt攬回胸前。男孩沒有抵拒，但偏斜的目光顯然是存心賭氣不願看他。

「Benni。」Mats的聲音異常溫和，如同他落在Benni耳邊的親吻。「如果我有什麼值得一提的品德，那就是我從不食言，說了我們會來這裡過夏天，就是會來。」

你還說過我行為下賤呢。一連串的情緒波動惹得Benedikt煩亂已極，他閉上眼睛，厭倦地轉開頭，想著從他被套上那把鑰匙以來的種種。痛苦，偶然而虛弱的快樂，隨即被更深一層的痛苦掩沒的無影無蹤。他突然想念起一牆之隔的漫天冰雪，想念起那足以麻痺一切的寒冷，置身其中，什麼也感覺不到，疼痛、慾念、絕望、期盼、愛。

腦海中最後閃過的字眼凝住了他。

Benedikt垂首，額頭觸著 Mats的肩。男人低喃著他的名字，安撫的手滑過腰間時挑開了褲頭，接著一遍又一遍摩挲過能夠碰觸到的肌膚；細吻如雨，熨平了他周身的芒刺。後方傳來異物感時Benedikt將雙手攀上Mats的頸子，承接他逐漸擴大的侵略。

如果這種心甘情願稱得上是愛，那麼就算是吧。但愚昧如他又懂得什麼？這更像是一種病，當Mats不再需要他的時候或許便會痊癒，或是將他殘存的靈魂粉碎殆盡。

Benedikt被激起一波戰慄的痛楚拉回了注意力， 他低聲呻吟，十指陷進Mats肩胛肌肉，隨著下半身陣陣襲來的壓力印下醒目的痕跡。

「和我去北方。」Mats說，完全埋進了Benedikt體內後放緩了速度，他沈醉在融解著理智的熱度裡，混雜著喘息的言語讓人一時沒能明瞭。

Benedikt輕輕顫抖，一波近似高潮的快感幾乎盲了他的耳目，茫然地望進Mats同樣盈滿深沉欲念的眼底，含糊地應聲：「去哪裡？」

「吞併北界。近臣的餿主意，王上的命令。」語氣帶著明顯的不認同，不過Mats並未再多做解釋，在彼此越來越粗重的呼吸裡專注地前進，輾轉往復，每一次的插入都在試探他所能及的最深處。

Mats要他跟著一同遠征？爐焰與性愛交互催化的高熱中Benedikt試圖找回一部分的神智去思索Mats的話語。軍事將領攜妾侍男寵出征本是常態，舉世各國皆然，但真正要去扮演這個角色又是另一回事。他不確定自己能否自在地面對軍中其他人，也許頂著隨從僕侍的身分會更加妥當。

想的好像Mats會給他選擇餘地似的。Benedikt心中嘆息，口裡的低喘斷斷續續，收攏雙臂將Mats拉向自己，讓兩雙微啟的唇纏黏成結。

直到壁爐的火勢漸小，一旁交疊的軀體也慢慢靜了下來，Mats卻還沒有離開他身體的意思。Benedikt不知為何有些羞澀，輕推了下捲髮男人，這傢伙反倒像是誤解了他的訊息，指尖懶懶地在他左胸畫起漩渦。

「我餓了。」Benedikt制止他，起身坐直，同時希望Mats別發現血流又開始往他的臉龐衝去。

「願意嗎？」Mats說，橫過手臂攔腰勾住Benedikt，戲耍般掐弄腰臀之間的軟肉。

Benedikt凝神看他，想起那個北征的話題。

「難道我能說不？」他疑惑地回答。

Mats淺淺一笑，在他腿根烙下親吻。

這是道只有一個標準答案的題。


	7. Chapter 7

戰事的急迫性有些出乎Benedikt的意料。翌日曙光初現之際Mats便動身回城，瞥見男孩不得好眠而生起悶氣的臉色也不以為意，待兩人皆在馬上坐定後按住懷裡人的頸脖，不算輕的力道迫使Benedikt在抵抗與順勢轉頭間選擇了後者。Mats沒說什麼，只是動手將他遮風避寒的衣帽整理的更妥貼一些，末了往他鼻尖捏上一把，腦袋尚未完全清明的Benedikt不明就裡，皺起眉瞪了回去。Mats輕描淡寫地掃視過他的臉龐，抬頭直望前方，縱馬而行。

回到城中宅邸，一切行裝早已打點完備，Benedikt打量Manni替自己換上的衣服，與金髮男僕平日裡的穿著相去不遠，心下了然。

「跟你主子到過軍中嗎，Manni？」他問。「我該做些什麼？」

Manni搖搖頭，替他將已經十分平整的衣領及肩線又拉了拉。「先生向來不怎麼帶隨侍出征，飲食內務之類的瑣事讓營中雜役或親兵幫個手也就差不多了。」

「那麼我……」

「即興演出吧。」男侍平靜的語調隱含一絲調侃。

軍隊於正午時分集結，Benedikt自遠處看著Mats與其他將領向王室行禮、與輔政大臣交談。明明是如此嚴肅的場合，觸目所及的每一張臉孔非沈重即冷漠，他卻不由自主地回想起晨間兩人共乘一騎的情景，心思飄進了昨夜耳鬢廝磨的記憶。

『會不會游泳？』男人在他胸前漫不經心地親吻著，吸吮突起處的動作緩慢得像是要把氣味融進身體裡。精神困乏而有些昏沉的Benedikt模糊地應了一聲，軟軟的聲調引得Mats低笑起來，轉而吻上他腮邊較為細緻的皮膚。

『潛進那座瀑布之後有個岩洞，岩壁上恰好有幾個天窗般的缺口讓陽光照得進來，池水湧泉終年不輟，奇石千模百樣；再往裡走，洞口外是一片人跡罕至的林間野地，繁花綠茵，寧靜有如與世隔絕的仙境。』Mats頓住，鼻尖埋進Benedikt耳後，夢囈般輕喃：『最適合你這樣的懶蟲，一覺睡到天荒地老。』

Benedikt不大記得後面的事了，剩餘的印象是自己回以一句毫無威力可言的反駁後便被嗤笑著的男人咬了口肩頭肉，然而Mats語氣中罕有的溫柔與期待直至此刻依然蟄伏在他胸口，隨著每一次心跳顫動他的思緒。

在你的世界裡，我究竟是以什麼樣的意義存在著的？再多的床笫之歡與戀人般的親密也解答不了他心中的疑問。如果Mats知道他的心意，知道他要的是一句可能從來不存在於Mats Hummels字典中的話……

Benedikt微微苦笑，他不至於天真到以為這是個適合在征途中提出的話題。

大軍開拔，一路平順，Benedikt並未碰上先前預期過的質疑眼光。想來某個將領多帶了個侍從這種小事在軍中大概連雞毛蒜皮都稱不上，不過三日後他們抵達西北駐防軍營地時見到的那位軍官似乎並不這麼認為。

蓄著過耳黑髮的高大男子熱情地與Mats擁抱，面無表情時五官間隱約的戾氣被發自內心的爽朗笑容一掃而盡。Subotic家族的現任領主──Benedikt聽見身邊幾名親兵們如此說道。他僅僅聽過Mats提過一次這個姓氏，其他一切無從得知，但單從那身盔甲以及胸前精雕細刻的家徽看來，無疑也是多蒙國的名門之一。

而且此人和Mats的關係顯然不是一般的好，即使身為貴族，一見面便挖苦對方皺紋多的像個老頭畢竟有失禮節，Mats卻只是淡淡一笑，往對方肩上玩笑地捶擊兩拳就算了事。

接著這被Mats喚做Neven的男人將視線落到了Benedikt臉上，狹長的灰眼剎那間掠過不易察覺的光芒。

「你叫什麼名字？」Subotic微笑問道，從頭到腳把男孩打量了一遍。

Benedikt被那雙眼盯得不大自在，尤其當他望向Mats尋求幫助時、後者的神色反而變得異常冷漠，他更加不知所措。

「Benedikt。」他回答，行過禮後突然想起自己扮演的身分，隨即補了一句：「大人。」

「蓋爾人？」Subotic語氣中的興趣更加濃厚了，審視Benedikt的雙眼定焦在他的臉孔上。「他們說起『大人』兩個字就是你這種調調，怪可愛的。」

Mats突然邁開步伐走向不遠處的某個營帳，隨行的下屬緊跟其後，Benedikt連忙再次向Subotic鞠個躬，轉身跟了過去。

夜裡，Benedikt從剩不到幾個章節的小說中抬起頭，Mats仍埋首於那份從出征以來不曾釋手的北域地圖，紙張與書卷三三兩兩散落身旁，深色睫毛下的眼珠滯留在某一點，許久沒有移動過，時間長的足夠讓人斷定他的思緒已經不在眼前的軍務上了。

「能不能問你一件事？」Benedikt輕聲說，從睡榻抓了條毯子披上肩膀。

Mats抬眼看他，不發一語。Benedikt當做他同意了，在對面的椅子坐定。

「給Marcel取了金花這個綽號的人、他不願前來此地的原因……可就是今天那位Subotic大人？」

Mats注視著他，片刻後伸手將幾張看似是信件的紙片疊成一落，把筆墨移個位置，然後端起水杯徐緩地飲著。

Benedikt蹙起眉頭，有些失望，打算回頭繼續做自己的事時對方倒是終於開了口。

「沒錯。」Mats懶散地輕晃杯子，目光流轉回男孩遲疑的臉龐。「十年了，就我所知，一面也不曾見過。」

「為什麼？」Benedikt聽出自己的聲音中的過份急切，但他實在納悶Marcel這樣暖如春日的人怎麼會與舊友反目至此。

這回捲髮男人並未沉默太久，只是聲線比起方才多了分冷然。「你在意他倆恩怨的原因又是什麼？」

「我──」Benedikt為之語塞，下意識用毛毯將身子裹的更緊，低聲答道：「我只是好奇。」

Mats起身，越過桌面抬高他的下顎，迫使他仰望自己。「太過好奇，容易丟掉性命的。」

與你太過接近也一樣。Benedikt抿嘴不語，垂眼避開Mats的逼視。後者驀然輕笑一聲，鬆手轉身，繞過仍思索著如何應對的Benedikt，躺上臥榻，氣定神閒。

「我第一次見到Neven的時候，Marcel抓著他的手，躲在背後一聲不吭。那天是Marcel的七歲生日。」他望著營帳頂端，從容的神情逐漸多了一種Benedikt鮮少見到的疲乏。「大家總愛開玩笑，說那時頭髮長的像個小姑娘的Marcel是Neven的未婚妻。等我們歲數再大一點，長輩們真的開始商談婚配之事時，Neven與財政大臣的千金訂了親，Marcel大半夜的跑來我家，霸佔我的臥室，三天後才被他兄長和Neven軟硬兼施地帶了回去。」

「……噢。」Benedikt心下了然。「所以，他們不再往來是在Subotic大人成婚 之後……」

「不，那位可憐的千金小姐婚禮前一個月得了急病死了。」Mats偏頭看他，續道：「本來就是預定婚事辦完後正式授予Neven軍銜，隨他父親西征。雖然那位無緣的岳父不願這門親事就此吹了，還想讓他家么女頂替，然而國事耽誤不得，Neven這一走就是兩年，大臣也失了勢，這些年來沒人再提起。」

說來說去還是隔靴搔癢。Benedikt索性站到了床邊，俯視著一臉似笑非笑的Mats。「我問的並不是Subotic的個人傳記，也無意關心他跟什麼人聯姻，Marcel──啊。」

他低聲驚呼，Mats伸手將他拽往榻上，一翻一扣，男孩穩當地陷在他雙臂之中。

「你關心的是我那時可也和什麼人訂了婚嗎？」他笑，鼻尖輕蹭Benedikt溫軟的臉頰。

「……別再轉移話題了。」Benedikt有些惱，Mats的話讓他不由得發窘，再不言歸正傳他又要臉紅。「Marcel聽你談起Subotic的時候，臉色不只是差，眼神也變了樣，一定還有其他原因。」

「沒人知道後來他們又發生過什麼事，但這兩個傢伙都是蠢蛋，我很確定。」Mats的嘆息微弱得幾不可聞，伸指撫順Benedikt的淡眉，接著停駐在尾端的傷痕，一遍一遍輕輕畫著圈。「Neven不狠下心給Marcel一個乾脆，死心眼的人永遠想不開放不下。」

淺淡的酸澀浮上胸口，Benedikt靜默片刻後，猶豫地問：「他……愛Marcel嗎？」

你可也愛過任何人嗎？不設期限的傾心熱愛，連我自己都不懂得那該是什麼模樣的情感──

Mats迎視他的眼光，食指撥開半掩住耳朵的細碎褐髮。「愛這個字，太沈重。」

或許。又或許只是不相信自己有勇氣去愛。

Benedikt貼住近在咫尺的嘴唇，輕柔的像初夏晚風撩撥著花瓣。

我想愛你，即使那代表的是在過去的傷口上再覆蓋更深一層的痛苦。

他縱情的吻著，每次Mats意圖深入卻又躲開那誘引的舌，只允許彼此灼熱的唇纏黏交融。

「你真是個壞小子……」Mats聽來有些失神，指掌竄進了衣服下擺，從肋骨滑移向胸膛，揉弄已悄然挺立的乳尖。Benedikt 呻吟著別開臉，倚著男人的肩試圖找回平順的呼吸韻律。Mats顯然不同意就此打住，翻身壓住他，熾烈的吸吮取代方才交換氣息的細吻，從唇邊延燒至頸側。

「你也有婚約嗎？」Benedikt忽然問。

Mats抬頭，視線裡的面容出奇的平靜，那雙明亮的栗色眼睛定定的看他，誠心的希求一個答覆。

「你希望我有嗎？」他低語，舌尖舔過Benedikt有些腫的下唇。男孩沒有回話，看不出是在整理思緒或是根本沒有個確切的答案。

「我不喜歡讓別人決定我的未來。」Mats說，舐吻的動作變得細緻，刻意忽略下半身的蠢動，專注於品嘗Benedikt口裡齒間的滋味。

喉頭緊張的滑動，Benedikt努力地在親吻的間隙將疑問堆疊為成形的句子：「以後呢？無論這世界如何變化，如果總是有個人在你身邊──」

Mats像獅子面對獵手般端詳著他。

「我最不缺的就是人。」扯開Benedikt的上衣，接著是褲帶。

燭火徹夜燃燒，他們沒有再說過一句話。

 

＃

 

「早啊，睡的可好？」Subotic輕快地說，銳利地打量老友眉眼間的倦色。Mats懶得理他，站到了議事桌邊一角。

「這時節的夜裡總有梟聲擾人清夢，咱們是習慣了，就是要麻煩你和那可愛的小男寵忍一忍。」

不出所料，Mats果然立刻轉頭瞪著他，隨即環視四周，幾名親兵在帳外待命，其他的將領皆尚未抵達。

「你最好別胡說八道。」

「我又不是第一天認識你，十幾年來沒帶過隨侍出征，這把年紀才想到要專人給你張羅雜事？」Subotic和煦的微笑看在Mats眼裡莫名的刺目。

「就算我想把府裡所有下人全部帶來伺候我，也與你無關。」他面無表情地回應。

「您說的是。」Subotic禮貌地頷首，語氣閒散。「當今威斯特法倫城裡呼風喚雨的Hummels大人是何等身分，自然不能失了體面。」

Mats冷哼一聲，定睛細看桌面上的紙張與地圖，但Subotic顯然不認為話題已經告一段落。

「你打哪兒弄來這樣好看的貨色？」Subotic問道，壓低了聲音。

Mats相應不理。

「還是個蓋爾小子，難道他也是從戰俘中挑出來的？怎麼我就沒交上這麼好的運。」言下之意竟是深感遺憾。

Neven什麼時候變得如此碎嘴又煩人？或者這傢伙自始至終就沒變過，只是他未曾注意到？Mats有種想揉揉額頭的衝動。

「你在這蠻荒之地待得太久，腦子裡淨想些亂七八糟的事。」Mats執起一枚代表己方的棋子，斟酌著移動方位。

「給我暖床的兩個傢伙，一個臥病在床，一個被Gündogan借去了……咦。」Subotic突然想起什麼似的，樂不可支。「把你那個蓋爾小美人借給我試試，就一個晚上，豈不妙哉？」


End file.
